The First Timeline
by SoapboxingGeek
Summary: What if Chibiusa never returned to the past during the Sailor Moon S season? Told primarily from Sailor Pluto/Setsuna Meiou's perspective. Mostly anime canon, but some manga canon is mixed in to fill in the gaps of what she knows, but never reveals.
1. A Beginning

**THE FIRST TIMELINE**

**A BEGINNING**

Sailor Pluto frowned as she gazed into the swirling chaos that was Time. It had distorted a great deal ever since the Black Moon and Small Lady had recklessly and repeatedly travelled through time, but the combination of the Silver Crystals of Present and Future had repaired those distortions. From her Time Gates, she witnessed the repercussions of that battle. The swirling colours had halted for a moment, and then started swirling in a different direction. The chaos had maintained this direction for a while, but Pluto had recently started seeing black blotches appear in the colours, as if something was in the process of changing irreparably.

_I've never seen anything like this before. What does it mean?_

Thoughtfully, Pluto turned around, and raised the Time Key to close the Doors behind her. They thudded shut with an echoing creak, and the etchings of the phases of the moon gradually lost their light.

She stared out at the foggy mists surrounding her. It gave her something to do. Although it was just a habit, as she was staring at the same nothingness she had lived in for the last thousand years.

_I suppose I shouldn't complain. I don't need to eat. I don't need to sleep._

_But it will never end._

She turned her head back to the Time Gates, as if hoping for them to open again.

_I don't remember the last time I saw her. I suppose she's older now._

One of the side effects of her eternal vigil at the Time Gates is that the Mists of Time could visualize her memories. Sometimes this was a comfort to Pluto, because she could relive her brief moments of happiness. But most of the time, it gave her pain.

A misty apparition of a pink haired girl in a flowing white dress bounded out of the Time Gates, calling out excitedly, "Puu! PUU! I've missed you so much!" It was partially transparent, so Pluto knew that this was just her memory of the child. Small Lady had not come to visit. No one else did, either.

_I did tell them that this place was forbidden. No wonder no one comes. I even raised my Key to execute Sailor Moon. How foolish I was. How stupid the rules are._

As if in spite, the mists recreated a foggy vision of Pluto preparing to kill a confused and frightened Sailor Moon.

"Are you trying to mock me?"

The mists dissipated quickly.

Pluto sat down on the cold, misty floor. It was hard to see under the swirling clouds, but the floor was comprised of infinite dark blue tiles bearing Pluto's planetary symbol. As if to show her that this was, and forever shall be, her home.

_I miss them. I want to see them. I want to see him, as much as it kills me._

She began to shake her head. "No, no! You're not going to make me look at him again," she said to the mists. She had no idea why, but they seemed to listen to her. Ridiculous idea, really.

Suddenly, a sweet voice echoed from the darkened chamber. "I think it is time for a change."

Pluto stood up and gripped her key, holding it defensively. She was not going to attack unprovoked again. "Who's there? Who are you?" She looked around her quickly, trying not to show her fear.

A golden light appeared in the centre of the chamber, filling the dark room with warmth. From within that golden light, a tiny person materialized, floating in the air. She had long, silver-white hair, and translucent silver wings.

The spirit of Queen Serenity smiled at Sailor Pluto. "Do you remember me?"

In shock, Pluto dropped her key, and fell down to her knees. "Your Majesty! You...I thought you were...but...how..." At a loss for words, she bowed deferentially again to the Queen.

Queen Serenity frowned slightly. "That is not necessary, Sailor Pluto." Then she smiled again. "But I am glad you remember. Please stand up. I wish to talk with you."

Sheepishly, Pluto picked up her Key and slowly stood up. "How...how can I be of service?"

Whenever she would see those few visitors, Pluto had always acted aloof, and tried to maintain calmness and formality at all times. She did not want to show too much attachment. But her relationship with Queen Serenity was different. She could not relax around the Monarch, but she could, for once, show vulnerability.

Before Queen Serenity could speak, the mists swirled again and formed an image of a tiny green-haired child in a black dress, listening to an impossibly tall and regal woman with silver hair give her instructions.

"_My dear child," a kind voice with an empty echo said to the girl._

"_Yes, ma'am?" Princess Pluto's eyes were wide. She had never seen a woman so resplendent with kindness and magic._

"_I am going to ask you to do something. It is perhaps the most important job a Sailor Senshi will ever have."_

"_A Sailor Senshi? What's a Sailor Senshi?'_

"_You mean you've never...? Well. I'll be speaking to your father later. In the meantime, take this." A dark purple rod appeared in the Queen's hand. On the top of the rod was a stylized depiction of Pluto with two moons orbiting it. She handed it to the young Princess._

_As Princess Pluto grasped the rod, it flashed a dark purple light. Her dress instantaneously changed into a child's version of the Sailor Uniform. Her collar, skirt, and boots were black, and her ribbon trim was a dark maroon. In her right hand, a giant silver key materialized. It glittered with yellow topaz jewels. And it dwarfed the child, but she did not have any trouble carrying it. It felt weightless._

_Queen Serenity smiled warmly at the child. "You are the first of the Sailor Senshi. The one who is the guardian of Pluto. And, as I said, your responsibilities will be among the most important. You will help protect our Solar System from outside invaders. And, you, Princess Pluto, daughter of Chronos...will be the Mistress of Time."_

_The child Sailor Pluto began running around the Gates of Time with excitement. "I'm a Sailor Senshi! I'm the most important Sailor Senshi!"_

_Serenity chuckled. "Hold on, my dear, there is something I need to tell you. There are duties you will need to uphold. And three rules, Three Taboos, that you must never break."_

"No, I think we both remember the rules very well. It is not necessary to see me explain them again." The spirit Queen Serenity waved her hand dismissively, and the mists disappeared.

The mists then suddenly made the form of the child Sailor Pluto again. But she was aging rapidly. The child Pluto's eyes sparkled with purpose and ambition. Soon she grew to around Small Lady's current age, eyes still bright. Then an awkward preteen with legs that had gone through a growth spurt before the rest of her body did. Pluto flushed with embarrassment. Then a stunning teenager somewhat older than Usagi. Instead of standing straight and tall, she slumped a bit, as if the weight of the world was on her shoulders. It still did not diminish from her beauty. And finally, the mists formed Pluto's current age, an elegant adult. But her eyes no longer sparkled; they were clouded with loneliness.

Pluto had never quite understood why she'd aged in a place where time stood still. But after the fall of the Silver Millennium, she'd ceased to age. She had maintained this exact form for over a thousand years. The sparkle never returned to her eyes. They had been dulled from centuries of isolation. And, unlike all the other Sailor Senshi, only she alone was never reincarnated.

Queen Serenity cocked an eyebrow slightly. "How long have the mists been reacting to your memories?"

Pluto paused, trying to remember. Memory and time meant nothing here, really. She was asking an almost impossible question.

Hesitantly, she spoke. "A while."

"I see. Well, that gives me more than enough reason to grant you a little bit of freedom." She smiled once more at the solitary soldier.

_Freedom?_

Something she had never known.

The spirit floated over to the Time Gates, resting in front of them. The Queen studied them carefully, and then raised a hand. The Gates obeyed, slowly opening to reveal the swirling chaos.

She spoke, the normal echo of her words absorbed within the Gates. "I would like you to do something for me. I shall explain what I require of you. You will then freely have a choice to accept the mission or not. It's the least I can do for you."

Pluto stared at the spirit cautiously, then nodded.

"The Black Moon was only the second of the enemies that the Sailor Senshi shall face. You, too, I'm sure, have observed the spikes in Time that have been caused by future battles. And future changes."

Pluto nodded.

"I would like for you to leave your post. This would be temporary, but you will not have to fear intruders attempting to manipulate Time for evil gains. The Gates will remain protected. In exchange for this freedom, you are to travel to the 20th Century. And watch over my daughter and her friends. Help them. Influence them. But remain unseen."

"So...I can't talk with them?"

"Not as Sailor Pluto, and even then, you shouldn't communicate unless absolutely necessary. When you reveal who you are, it will change everything. That spiked change you see in Time before you? That will be you."

Pluto stared at the swirling spike, feeling guilty over an act she had not done yet.

Serenity smiled once more, and continued. "In the 20th Century you shall create yourself an identity. A life. Sailor Pluto, eternal solitary guardian of the Gates of Time, shall only be an aspect of yourself."

_But Sailor Pluto is all that I am._

Pluto gripped her Time Key, and sadly turned her eyes away from the Time Gates, and looked at the ground.

"You would be free to make your own choices in the 20th Century. You would influence the future with your every action. And, you will fight alongside them. For your power is needed." Serenity's eyes lingered on the Time Key. "Have you ever heard of the Talismans?"

"I have seen glimpses of them. All that I know is that they are powerful artefacts with a specific purpose."

Serenity nodded. "That's correct. In addition to assisting your fellow Senshi, I must ask you to seek out the Talismans. And, as a Senshi of the Outer Solar System, I must ask you to join with your other Outer Senshi and protect the Earth from outside invaders."

"Are there any more tasks required of me?" Pluto sounded slightly more insolent than she intended to.

Queen Serenity's expression became deadly serious. "Yes, there is one more thing." She closed her eyes. It was now her turn for her memories to be visualized.

_Queen Serenity was on her hands and knees, sobbing bitterly. The Crescent Moon Wand lay next to her hands, the Silver Crystal gleaming._

_There were echoes of screams, of cruel laughter, and of explosions and crashes._

_Then, a shadowed person's footsteps echoed behind the Queen._

_Queen Serenity turned her head behind her._

_The person stepping out of the shadows was a black haired Sailor Senshi clad in purple._

_The Senshi's eyes were clouded and her expression was emotionless. She slowly held a gleaming white sickle over her head._

"_So...it's you." Serenity's past self echoed, her eyes hardening. "It's all over then."_

_The Senshi nodded, but would not speak. Then she lowered her sickle in a perfect arc._

_And all went silent._

Pluto's eyes widened with shock. "I've seen signs of that girl! She's another Sailor Senshi! But...what was she doing?"

"Ending everything." Serenity's voice was wrought with pain. "Sailor Saturn. The Soldier of Death and Rebirth. The Soldier of Destruction. It wasn't the Dark Kingdom who ended the Silver Millennium for good. It was her. And I watched her, and everyone else except the cats, die immediately after she lowered her Silence Glaive. All that was left was for me to use the Silver Crystal. You'd sensed massive changes in the Timestream, so you were here. I imagine you'd detected the Silver Crystal facilitating the rebirth of everyone."

Pluto nodded, recalling the incident. "Was Saturn reborn like the others?" She couldn't help feeling a touch of resentment.

"Yes. Sailor Saturn is born with power capable of destroying a planet. If Sailor Saturn should appear before you, know that the end has come."

Pluto's insides went cold with fright.

_But I sensed her appearance in the future!_

She dashed back over to the Time Gates. Raising her Time Key, she silently ordered the swirling mists to show her, once more, the vision of Sailor Saturn.

Without her actually stepping into through the Gates to experience them, her visions of events in Time would only appear as visions in Pluto's mind. Her visions of the future were always dark, and full of symbolism rather than explicitly described. But this vision was darker than usual.

_A black maelstrom of evil power was tearing up the ground. Directly in the line of the maelstrom's direction were blurry visions of what Pluto sensed were the other Sailor Senshi. They were dead, that much the vision was telling her, but how they'd died was a mystery. Their bodies were disintegrated in the chaos. And then, a woman appeared on a broken ledge. No, wait, a girl. The longer Pluto focused on the person on the ledge, the blurrier her age and body seemed to be. Her eyes were glowing a dark, malevolent purple. A scythe appeared in her hand. Is this...Sailor Saturn? But then, the girl leapt off the ledge and slaughtered the Seer with her scythe._

She broke out of the vision, panting and with her heart pounding. It wasn't her that had been killed, but she felt as though she had anyway. No matter how many times she witnessed the vision, she couldn't make much sense of it. But seeing it once more strengthened her resolve. She raised her Key again, and the Doors closed once more.

_I have to do something._

"I am asking you to prevent Sailor Saturn's awakening at all costs. For if all the signs are correct, history will repeat itself and she will unleash her destructive power once again. She dies immediately as a price of using the power of Death, so she only appears when all else is lost. She uses her powers as a last resort." Queen Serenity took a deep breath, with difficulty. "So I am asking you to change the future."

She looked into Pluto's eyes. "Shall you take on this mission? It is difficult, I realize. I will not judge you if you choose to stay here."

Pluto walked a bit, deliberately not looking at Serenity's face. She clenched her fists, her heart torn between fear, duty, and excitement.

"How can I possibly say no?"


	2. Stepping Into The Light

**STEPPING INTO THE LIGHT**

Pluto stepped out from the open Time Gates into a courtyard bathed in blazing sunlight, and they disappeared silently behind her. She shielded her eyes instinctively. Her eyes had not viewed natural light in a millennia. But the warmth of the sun felt wonderful. She'd been cold for so long. Her eyes gradually acclimatized to the light, and she relaxed, surveying her surroundings. The ground was paved with pink granite bricks. An elegant white metal table was shaded by a weeping willow, with two matching metal chairs waiting invitingly for someone to use them. The bank containing the weeping willow tapered off into the Pacific Ocean, glittering greenly in the sunlight and smelling fresh and salty.

A wafting early spring breeze breathed over her skin. She had never felt the wind before. Nor had ever she smelled the ocean. Pluto breathed in deeply, enjoying the awakening of her senses. She then heard footsteps and a soft conversation tinged with laughter not far from her.

_Oh goodness! I can't be seen like this!_

She held up her transformation rod, and took a deep breath. It flashed in response to her thoughts, and her transformation melted away in a couple of seconds. It had been equally long since she'd taken a civilian form, and she would never get used to the temporary sensation of her nudity between transforming and de-transforming. She didn't like feeling vulnerable.

Before leaving the Time Gates, Pluto had used the Time Key's powers to give herself a civilian identity. She had not been reborn on Earth like the other Senshi, but due to her Time manipulation powers, for all intents and purposes, she was now an Earthling. She had no memory of what her life was before she stepped out of the time gates, but her name was Setsuna Meiou, born October 29th, 1974. As the date she arrived in the 20th Century was March 19th, 1994, she was chronologically 19 years old. She noted that it was an exceptionally warm March.

She was wearing a mauve jacket with a matching skirt. The skirt was perhaps a tad short, but Pluto had always thought her legs were her best feature, so she decided that if she was going to be a real 20th Century college student, she'd play them up. Tucked into the skirt was a ruffled white blouse with a bright red ribbon. Dangling from her ears were diamond-shaped maroon earrings. And, just to play up the legs a bit more, she wore black stiletto sandals. Having worn boots for centuries, it would take Setsuna a few weeks to get used to the high-heeled shoes.

Setsuna was also holding a small black satchel containing the necessary documents that would allow her to assume a normal life. Some of the documents were generated by the Time Key, so she did not yet know their contents. As she began walking to get used to the sandals, she noted, with surprise, the olive tone of her skin. At the Time Gates, light and companionship were at a premium, so she had never noticed that she was not as pale-skinned as the other people she had met. She decided to shrug this off for now. Perhaps her dossier would give her some answers.

She continued walking, and the footsteps and conversation she'd heard earlier became louder. Suddenly, to her chagrin, the stiletto heel of her left sandal had become wedged in the hole of a broken brick paving.

_Oh, God! I hope no one sees this!_

She had a great deal of trouble getting her foot loose. The couple, spotting Setsuna, stopped talking in surprise. They were both wearing maroon-brown school uniforms. The taller one, a handsome, sandy-haired and green-eyed man, called out to her, "Miss, do you need any help?"

Setsuna flushed. "Yes...if it's not too much trouble."

The man ran up to her quickly. "It's no trouble at all." He winked at her, and kneeled down. He gently gripped her ankle, carefully pulling the heel out, and resting her foot on the ground. He flashed his most charming smile at Setsuna. "Anything for a beautiful woman."

"Tch! There you go again, Haruka." The man's partner, a stunningly beautiful young woman with wavy aqua-coloured hair, looked at him with irritation.

Haruka's face turned white momentarily, and he stood up with surprising agility. "W-Well, she IS beautiful, Michiru! Surely I can pay her a compliment!"

"I'm not so sure that it's just a compliment," Michiru said coldly as she sat down at the white metal table. "Now come sit down. Your lunch is getting cold."

Setsuna flushed again, much deeper.

_Five minutes in the 20th Century and I already caused a couple to argue._

"Um...thank you, sir." Setsuna bowed to Haruka politely. She wasn't sure, but she detected a flash of amusement in Haruka's eyes. "Enjoy your lunch."

Setsuna decided to leave the courtyard quickly before causing any more damage. Watching the ground in front of her to make sure she didn't step in any more holes, she opened her satchel and pulled out the map that would lead her to Mugen Academy, and the small unused apartment in Azabu Juuban that she would be using during her stay in the 20th Century.

Behind her, Haruka and Michiru were still arguing, but now with a much more lighthearted tone.

"I don't really know why you wanted to come here again, Michiru. We were just here yesterday," Haruka said grumpily.

"I like it here," Michiru said crisply, instantly ending the discussion.

Setsuna chuckled with instant affection. She hoped all 20th Century residents were as interesting as those two were.

All three of them could not shake the feeling that something important had just happened.


	3. There Are No Coincidences

**THERE ARE NO COINCIDENCES**

Setsuna was somewhat disoriented while walking around 20th Century Tokyo. Fortunately, the Time Doors deposited her right near both K.O. University and her future apartment.

_Come to think of it, everything's close to each other in Azabu-Juuban._

She wasn't sure why, but decided to take the long way around to her apartment and explore the area a bit. She had a distinct sensation that fate was directing the course of her actions. She smiled a bit at that.

_Destiny and fate have a great deal of power, but it's the individual's choice that really counts._

She walked along a street that was mostly populated with stores and restaurants. Two stores, adjacent to each other, caught her eye. The first one was noticeable for the cacophony of varied sounds that were pouring out of its sliding doors; bells, clacks, and computerized sound effects. Setsuna had always been fascinated by computers, so she peered inside. She studied the computers for a while, gradually realizing that they were games rather than tools. She longed to try out the video games and crane machines arranged strategically inside, but decided to walk on, reasoning that a grown woman playing arcade games would probably look ridiculous.

She then passed by a casual but elegant cafe. The chairs looked comfortable, and the drinks looked delicious. Setsuna opened up her satchel to see if there was any money inside. She was shocked and disappointed that it contained everything else except money.

_I guess I'll have to get a job._

She sighed. She wondered what kind of work a complete fish out of water could get. But she resolved to figure that out later. Setsuna reluctantly walked past the cafe. As she passed a window, she overheard a heated conversation between a group of teenage girls. Curious, she stopped to look.

"I don't wanna!" a blonde girl said.

Her friend, a blue haired girl, looked at the blonde with horror. "We are going to be entering 9th grade in just a few weeks! 9th grade, Usagi-chan. Do you understand what that means?" Her voice was somehow both authoritative and apprehensive.

Usagi sniffed. "No...?"

Another girl with long raven hair sighed explosively. "It's the last grade before high school, dummy! Which means high school entrance exams!"

Usagi was so repulsed by the idea of the entrance exams that she leaned hard on the table. "Well, maybe I don't wanna go to high school!"

Her friends sighed with exasperation.

"There's a great prospect for our future," another blonde girl, but wearing a red ribbon, said with heavy sarcasm. "Future Queen of the World and she doesn't even want to go to high school."

_Queen of the World?!_

A brown haired girl with a kind face turned to Usagi. "I know that the exams are scary, Usagi-chan. I'll have to work very hard to pass them too. But maybe it won't be so bad if we all study together?"

Usagi's eyes watered. "Mako-chan..."

The blue haired girl's expression brightened instantly at the suggestion. "Yes! Let's all study together! We're bound to help each other succeed!"

"And by that, Ami-chan, you mean that you will help us to succeed, right?" The girl with the ribbon teased.

Ami pressed her fingers to her forehead and sighed. "I suppose so. But it doesn't mean I'm going to let you slack off, Minako-chan!" She waved her finger commandingly at Minako.

The raven haired girl then suggested, "Let's use one of the rooms in my temple to study. We've got more rooms than we know what to do with!"

"But Rei-chan," said Mako. "You go to a different type of school than we do. Are you going to be taking the same exams?"

Rei flushed deeply. "Actually...um...I won't be taking an entrance exam at all. I move on to my high school automatically."

Usagi and Minako reacted explosively, and, in tandem, yelled at Rei. "EHHHH? THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

This made Rei's temper flare up again. "I'm offering my temple as a study space, aren't I? And I still need to study for regular tests and exams, so what's the difference?"

Usagi started thrashing around and crying loudly. "I don't wanna go to high school! I don't wanna take exams! DON'TWANNADON'TWANNADON'TWANNA!"

Setsuna decided that she didn't want to hear any more. She wondered if the reference to the loud teenager being future "Queen of the World" meant anything. The girls certainly looked like they could be the Sailor Senshi. Setsuna mentally kicked herself for only closely examining the Senshi's past and future, not their present. She would have known for sure then.

Thinking of the Senshi's future made her mentally visualize the apocalyptic vision again. She shook her head to try to rid her thoughts of it. As Setsuna walked away, the raven-haired teenager suddenly shivered.

As Setsuna entered the Azabu neighbourhood, she checked her map again. Fortunately, her destination, her apartment, wasn't too far away. She quickly spotted an upscale high-rise apartment building with wide windows and elegant sliding glass doors. Taking a moment to take in the sight of the place she would call home for the next few months, Setsuna took a deep breath and walked in. The lobby was simple, with just some potted rose bushes and a red carpet decorating it. She did note that the lobby's hallway was overly long, however.

She had a decent idea of how elevators worked, since they were based on basic concepts of physics. Pressing the up button, she waited nervously. If she was being truthful to herself, she was far more nervous about what her dossier would contain than she was about her new apartment.

The elevator landed, and she apprehensively walked inside. She took a moment to study the long columns of buttons inside it.

_Goodness, this building has a lot of floors!_

She pressed the 29 button just as a black-haired man dashed through the sliding glass doors. In his arms was a long cardboard tube.

"Wait! Wait! Please hold the doors!"

Not knowing how to react, Setsuna scrambled to find a way to keep the elevator doors from closing. She ultimately ended up using her foot to hold the doors open.

The man rushed into the elevator, then stopped to pant. "Th-thank you," he said with shortened breath. As the doors closed, the man straightened up and pressed the button for the 29th floor, and then looked at Setsuna properly.

_Oh my God, he looks just like HIM!_

The elevator was rising painfully slowly. They spent a few awkward moments in silence. Setsuna felt somewhat embarrassed that she couldn't locate the 29th floor button on her own.

Unable to bear the awkward silence anymore, the black haired man asked her, "I don't think I've seen you here before. Are you visiting someone?"

"Oh, um, no. I just moved in here."

"Oh! Uh...Welcome to the building then!" He paused, cursing his inability to make small talk. "Are you a university student, by any chance?"

She was having trouble focusing on her thoughts. It was so much easier being solitary. It was difficult holding a conversation while both parties were socially awkward.

"N...not yet. But I plan to enrol at K.O. University."

He noticeably brightened up at that, as it was something he could easily talk about. "I'm a third year there! Double-major in chemistry and biology, plus a minor in computer science."

She was taken aback. "Isn't that a lot of work?"

He shrugged. "I'm used to it. I don't feel comfortable with myself if I don't work hard." His eyes became distant. "We were all born on this planet for a reason. I have to give everything of myself, so I can fulfill the purpose I was born for."

He looked at his free hand mysteriously. "I...want to be a doctor someday. I figure hard work is just a part of the job description."

Setsuna was trying desperately to conceal her blushing.

Figuring that discussing university was a safe topic, he continued. "So, what are you planning to major in?"

Another eventuality Setsuna forgot to think of.

"Astrophysics," she blurted out. She was thinking she would major in something simple to pass the time. But when she spoke, something clicked in her mind. The black haired man's words inspired her. This was the right decision. This was what she was born for.

His beautiful blue eyes widened. "Are you planning to become an astronaut?"

"No," Setsuna answered, her words moving faster than her thoughts. "But I want to study the stars and the planets. I need to know what's out there. What's coming for us."

He laughed nervously then. The elevator slowly thudded to a halt on the 29th floor, and made a pleasant dinging noise.

"Well, um, this is my floor!" he said to her with faux cheerfulness, and he exited the elevator. Setsuna slowly inched her way out of it and looked around the quiet hallways. More potted rose bushes. More red carpet. The black-haired man watched her with curiosity.

"Do you also live on this floor, then?"

Setsuna's momentary distraction disappeared. "Oh! Yes. I'm in 29E."

"I'm in 29A. I guess we'll be neighbours, huh?" He suddenly started laughing in embarrassment. "I'm sorry! Forgive my rudeness, I should have introduced myself. I'm Chiba Mamoru," he said, moving the cardboard tube into his other hand so he could shake hands with Setsuna.

"I'm Meiou Setsuna," she said softly. When she clasped his hand, she felt a wonderful warmth that gave her strength.

But curiosity finally overwhelmed her. "What's in the tube?"

Mamoru laughed again. "Oh, this. I was just at a printing and framing store. They were selling a beautiful poster print of the Milky Way galaxy. I had to have it. That's also why I was surprised to hear that you're majoring in Astrophysics. I'm...really happy that someone else shares an interest in space!"

Her eyes shone with wonderment. He was so much like Endymion.

_I do not think this meeting is a coincidence._

Mamoru cleared his throat. "Anyway, my girlfriend is coming over, so I need to get this framed before she arrives. Hopefully I'll see you soon, Meiou-san? It was nice meeting you!" He then unlocked his apartment door and promptly went inside.

Setsuna quietly walked over to 29E, her new apartment. She pulled out a tiny Gold Key from her satchel. It glowed, and opened the door.

As she walked inside and gently closed the door behind her, she whispered, "Nice to meet you too, Endymion-sama."


	4. Answers and Questions

**ANSWERS AND QUESTIONS**

As Setsuna expected, the apartment was completely empty. There was a lone white curtain covering the wide window in the master bedroom, but otherwise nothing else. The tiny Gold Key in her hand was pulsating with power, as if in anticipation of fulfilling its final task. She had chosen this key off of the collection of small Gold Keys that Sailor Pluto wore on her belt. Each Key on her belt had the ability to access the Powers of Time, but in a limited way, which is why Small Lady's Key was not a foolproof way to travel back and forth in time. Unlike Pluto's large, silver Time Key, the little Gold Keys had no offensive capabilities, nor could they open the Time Gates.

Setsuna raised the Gold Key in her hand, and closed her eyes. The key began pulsating harder, radiating out a dark maroon rippling glow that filled the apartment.

_The best part is, I can create whatever I want._

Couches, chairs, tables, lamps and a television materialized in the living room. Framed prints of artwork decorated the walls. Towels and bath mats appeared in the bathroom. A desk materialized near the bedroom window, which was then filled with textbooks and a computer. Finally, a large, soft bed appeared in the corner of the bedroom, which was covered with pillows and blankets.

Setsuna smiled with satisfaction. Before entering the 20th Century, she had arranged for the superintendent of the building to be paid for a full year of rent. She lacked money right now, but there were certain advantages to knowing what will happen tomorrow. She had the option of generating herself infinite food and toiletries, but decided that she'd rather earn the money to pay for those herself. She was born to be independent, so independent she will be.

Instead, she planned to use the last of the Gold Key's power to generate herself a wardrobe. She'd never admit it to anyone, but she would often sift through the mists of Time just so she could view the changes in fashion over history. Sailor Pluto was supposed to be the enigmatic, solitary soldier. Not a fashionista.

She prepared to raise the Key once more, but it suddenly became white-hot in her hand. She shouted in pain and dropped the Key. It landed with a tinkle on the hardwood floor. It then made a fizzling sound and vanished into nothingness, leaving a tiny trail of rising smoke in its place. Setsuna dropped down to her knees in shock.

"Oh no no no, you've got to be joking, no."

She glanced at her empty closet with chagrin. She realized with dawning horror that until she started bringing in a great deal of money from her future job, she was stuck wearing the mauve outfit. She didn't even have any slippers to wear around the apartment. She wondered why the Gold Key ran out of power so quickly. Maybe her using it to generate herself a life and a history took more of its limited power than she'd expected.

The trail of white smoke fizzled one more time and dropped a white computerized key card. Setsuna laughed bitterly.

_Well, at least I can get back into my own apartment again._

She stood up and surveyed her surroundings.

_I suppose it could be worse._

She walked over to where she'd temporarily deposited the satchel to examine the documents that were inside. She should at least know what had cost the key so much. She kicked off the stilettos and sat down on her bed.

The first one on the pile of documents was her birth certificate.

_Hmm. Setsuna Meiou, born October 29th, 1974. Blood type A, 6 pounds 7 oz. Knew most of that already._

She scanned the rest of the document.

_FATHER: Jikan Meiou_  
_MOTHER: Nadja Meiou_

_Nadja? That doesn't sound like a Japanese name._

She flipped through more of the documents. A sharp pang of pain struck her heart; at the bottom of the pile of documents was a pair of death certificates. Her Earth mother's death, in 1990, had preceded her father's cancer death by two years. Nadja had an undiagnosed heart condition, and, judging by Setsuna's birth certificate, Jikan was already in late middle age when he fathered Setsuna. So, in Setsuna's past, she was orphaned as a teenager. She studied the two documents carefully, although every word pained her. She had no memories of them.

_And I never will._

Stapled to her mother's death certificate was an autopsy report. The coroner confirmed the death certificate's noting of Nadja's heart condition, and listed heart failure as the cause of death. He also noted that Nadja was not ethnically Japanese, but Romani, hypothesizing that her condition was genetic.

_Romani._

She glanced at her olive skin.

_So that's why._

She glanced at the documents that gave her clues to the life her Earth parents had. She wondered what they were like. Maybe they shared Setsuna's love for science, or maybe Nadja loved wearing beautiful clothing. Was Jikan as cold as Chronos was? She wondered when her mother came to Japan, and how. She wondered how they met. How they fell in love.

_What did they even look like?_

As if waiting for her to ask this, one last ripple of maroon energy radiated on her desk. A small framed photograph materialized. Torn between sorrow and curiosity, she walked over cautiously to the photograph, and then picked it up to examine it.

Setsuna resembled her mother greatly, although Nadja's hair was dark brown instead of dark green. Jikan's short hair and moustache were white, and the lenses on his glasses were very thick. He held his arms proudly around both his wife and teenaged daughter, who, like Sailor Pluto as a teenager, had legs that were slightly too long compared to her other proportions.

_So that is the Meiou family._

They were her real parents, and the life she'd shared with them actually happened. But because this Setsuna came from an alternate reality, she would never know them. The only "parent" Sailor Pluto ever knew was Chronos, and he allowed Queen Serenity to take her away and station her at the Time Gates.

No matter what, Sailor Pluto must always be alone.

She sat back down on the bed again, and sighed. She carefully put the documents away, making sure to set the ones related to K.O. University aside. She then slowly reclined to lie down on her bed. Sailor Pluto had already been denied a chance to grow up with a normal family. To be raised by people who loved her. It seemed too cruel that this was to be Setsuna's fate as well, even though she was partially expecting this.

The sun was only just setting, but Setsuna felt extremely drained and tired. She curled up on her pillows, and, for the first time in 1000 years, she slept.

The Mists of Time were merciful to her. They filled her dreams with visions of Setsuna Meiou's past. She never knew if the visions were real memories or not. But she didn't care.


	5. Connections

**CONNECTIONS**

The next morning, Setsuna reluctantly smoothed down her rumpled mauve suit and put on the uncomfortable stilettos. The bun in her hair had fallen out while she slept, so she took a little time to fix it. She had more tasks to take care of in order to establish her 20th Century existence. She went over to her desk and briefly flipped through the university-related documents that were generated within her satchel. One document was a registration form, and, surprisingly enough, another one was a full scholarship awarded to her for an excellent research essay she'd written. She raised her eyebrows in surprise.

_Another enormous change facilitated by the Gold Key. Wish I knew what it was that I'd written._

She searched through all of the documents again, but to her dismay, did not discover a resume or award-winning essay included.

_This is going to be a problem..._

She sighed, put the university documents back inside the satchel, and prepared to leave.

She sighed with relief that Mamoru was not in the hallways nor in the elevator. She didn't think she could bear to see him again so soon.

Sailor Pluto had watched the progress of Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity's relationship back in the time of the Silver Millennium. She certainly thought that he was attractive and dashing, but had no real attachment to him.

It was when she looked into the future that everything changed. King Endymion, as she knew him, was a wise, brilliant ruler, who always knew when to step back and allow his wife, the true ruler of Crystal Tokyo, to show her power. He made decisions carefully. He was a doting father to Small Lady, and a loving husband to Neo-Queen Serenity. He projected an image of seriousness to the public, but in private, he was warm and he demonstrated a great sense of humour. The pale lavender of his cloak reminded her of the colour of sunrise.

The realization had crept up on her gradually, but she discovered she was in love with him.

But Sailor Pluto understood the importance of duty more than anyone else. She would never do anything that would threaten the peaceful future awaiting the Senshi. She would never do anything to hurt the Princess.

So she would love him from afar. Only she knew the truth that was in her heart, and this way she could preserve the Timeline and ensure the happiness of the two people she loved dearly.

Setsuna exited the elevator and walked through the sliding doors out onto the street. Checking her map once more, she rounded the corner and took a short walk to arrive at K.O. University.

_Convenient._

As was typical with most university campuses, it took her a while to find the student registration office. It was a bustling place filled with students lining up to make arrangements for the coming school year. There were two secretaries handling the registrations. One was a young dark pink haired woman with a cheerful smile and a friendly demeanour. The other secretary had dark brown hair and was surly and critical of all the students.

Setsuna secretly prayed that she would get the friendly secretary. Learning how to live as a 20th Century woman was hard enough without being criticized harshly.

The lineup was long, and the wait was slow. Setsuna's mind wandered as she waited. Her thoughts alternated between those of her mission and those of the dreams she had the previous night.

"Can I help the next person, please?"

Setsuna was first in line.

_Oh, thank goodness!_

The pink haired secretary beamed at Setsuna. "How can I help you?"

"I'm here to register to study here, ma'am." Setsuna pulled the registration and scholarship letters from her satchel and handed them to the secretary.

The secretary studied the documents carefully. She frowned a bit. "Hmm, says here that you want to major in Astrophysics. There might be a problem with that. The number of students admitted to that program is limited."

_Curse university bureaucracy._

Her expression suddenly brightened. "Oh, you're the daughter of alumni! I can pull some strings then, as you'd qualify for a legacy admission. As for this scholarship document, I'm going to fax it to the financial aid office and they'll contact the donors separately."

Setsuna breathed a huge sigh of relief, but then startled with curiosity as it meant that there was one final puzzle piece of her Earth parents' lives awaiting her.

The secretary signed and stamped a few places on the registration form, and handed it back to Setsuna. "Take that document to the Science Dept. and have them enrol you in the Astrophysics program. Welcome to K.O. University!"

Setsuna smiled and bowed politely to the secretary, and then walked towards the exit. Her eyes scanned the registration document, and then noticed that a specific section asking if the applicant was descended from a K.O. University alumni was filled out. She'd expected her father's name to be listed, but stopped walking abruptly.

_Nadja Meiou, Biology '72_

_So Mother was a lover of Science too._ Setsuna smiled, grateful for the proof that she'd inherited some traits from her Earth parents.

Her next task was to find a job, but she had no idea where to start with that. She certainly had marketable skills - she was brilliant, thoughtful, talented with science, good with children...

But she couldn't exactly put "Guarded the Gates of Time for 1000 Years" on her resume. Nor could she put Queen Serenity as a reference.

She sat on a bench in the K.O. University commons to try to work out her predicament. Suddenly, she felt an inner sensation that she'd thought she'd forgotten.

Her stomach rumbled.

_Oh dear._

Then, she felt a sharp, stabbing pain in her stomach. She wasn't just hungry, she was starving. She doubled over, clutching her stomach in agony. Her negligence at including 20th Century money in her satchel was becoming more and more dangerous.

Then she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Are you all right?" a sweet and somehow familiar voice asked her.

Setsuna groaned. "I'm..."

She was not going to admit this incredible blunder to anyone. She was supposed to be infallible, with perfect judgement. But her stomach rumbled again.

The girl lifted her hand off Setsuna's shoulder and then began rustling in her bag. She pulled out a large bag of lunch, lovingly packed with bright and feminine handkerchiefs. "Mako-chan gave me this to share with Mamo-chan, but I think you need it more." Setsuna looked up at the girl with astonishment. She was the blonde girl from the Crown Fruits Parlour cafe. Then the bright sun hit her eyes, and for a split second, Setsuna saw a hazy vision of a woman with rainbow butterfly wings.

_Must be the hunger. I'm seeing impossible things._

She took the food carefully, her heart hurting with gratitude to the girl. The girl named Usagi had been so immature before, but now she was showing incredible friendliness and compassion.

Setsuna hesitantly unwrapped the lunch bag, revealing a perfectly packed bento box with beautiful (and delicious) looking food.

"Try it, try it!" Usagi said excitedly. "Mako-chan's food is the best in the world!"

Setsuna cracked apart the wooden chopsticks and took a small mound of rice. As she popped it into her mouth, her senses almost exploded with pleasure. The rice was flavoured with green tea! She thought she'd never get to have green tea again. Instinct kicked in and she began eating the rice ravenously.

Usagi sat down beside her. "Wow, you must have been really hungry! My name is Tsukino Usagi, I'm in 9th grade and almost 15." Setsuna forced herself to swallow and pause from eating. "I'm Meiou Setsuna. I just started studying here." She then flushed with embarrassment at her gluttony and started wrapping up the food bag.

"Why aren't you going to finish it?" Usagi asked confusedly.

"Well...I thought I'd save it for later..." Setsuna couldn't meet Usagi's eyes.

"Mako-chan's food has to be savoured all at once!" Usagi nodded with conviction.

Setsuna flushed even deeper and mumbled her answer. "I don't know when I'll be getting more food."

Usagi peered into Setsuna's face. "You mean you don't have any money?"

Unable to vocalize the answer, Setsuna shut her eyes tightly and shook her head.

Usagi grasped both of Setsuna's hands. "Then let me help you out, okay?" Her face was full of determination.

"You don't have to do that.."

"Yes I do! I'm not going to ignore a person in trouble! ...Especially a hungry person!" Usagi beamed at Setsuna. "I'm just going to talk to Mamo-chan, and then we're going to go visit Mako-chan, okay? And you're not allowed to say no!"

Setsuna's eyes widened in surprise and gratefulness. Could there really be someone on Earth as kind as this girl?

Mamoru was searching around the university with mild irritation, and spotted the two women chatting on the bench. "Oh, Usako! I thought we were going to meet at the cafeteria?"

Usagi elatedly got up from the bench and threw her arms around Mamoru. "Mamo-chan! It's Mamo-chan!"

He laughed with surprise and embarrassment. "Usako! We shouldn't act like this in public!"

"I don't care who sees that I love my Mamo-chan!" She nuzzled her cheek against his arm.

Mamoru looked up at Setsuna. "Oh, hello again!"

Setsuna felt a painful swoop in her stomach that had nothing to do with hunger.

Usagi looked back and forth between them. "You know each other?"

Setsuna stood up quickly and awkwardly. "We just met yesterday. We're neighbours." She forced herself to smile at Mamoru. "So this is the girlfriend you mentioned?"

Mamoru laughed and smiled down at Usagi. "Yes, this is my Usako."

Seeing the two lovers look adoringly at each other hurt Setsuna's heart, but warmed it at the same time.

_So I have met the Princess then._

_I will do everything in my power to make sure they're happy together._

Since Setsuna knew who Usagi would be in the future, Setsuna felt a newfound love and admiration for the future Neo-Queen Serenity that was even deeper than what she felt for King Endymion.

Mamoru was intrigued by Setsuna's enigmatic smile, but chose not to say anything. "So what were you two talking about?"

Usagi laughed dismissively and waved her arm. "Nothing to worry about, Mamo-chan! Just girl talk!"

Setsuna felt a further rush of gratefulness that Usagi chose to keep her shame secret.

Usagi pulled a sheet of paper out of her purse and scribbled something down on it. She handed it to Setsuna, and whispered to her, "This is my phone number. Call me around dinner time tonight, and I'll tell Mako-chan about you. We'll help you out. In the meantime, enjoy that bento!" She winked and smiled at her new friend.

She wrapped herself around Mamoru's arm again and they started to walk away. "Shall we go now, Mamo-chan? I already ate Mako-chan's lunch so we'll have to eat somewhere else."

Mamoru winced. "Let me guess, I have to pay again?"

Usagi deliberately made her eyes watery. "Don't you love me?"

Mamoru's face fell; he knew she had him. "Okay, okay. Where did you want to go?"

Usagi turned back and waved at Setsuna. "See you later, Meiou-san!"

Setsuna instinctively bowed to Usagi, which confused Usagi a bit since she was not used to her elders showing deference to her.

But Setsuna could never see herself not bowing to Neo-Queen Serenity.


	6. What A Way To Make A Living

**WHAT A WAY TO MAKE A LIVING**

Setsuna retreated to a small alcove near the university commons and finished the bento lunch. She wasn't sure if it was because she hadn't eaten in centuries, but it was the most delicious food she'd ever tasted.

Her mood and physical state bolstered by Makoto's food, she marched purposefully into the Juuban downtown area in hopes of spotting a "HELP WANTED" sign.

Unfortunately, every place she stopped at wanted photo identification and a resume. She even considered working at a fast food restaurant, but reasoned that they couldn't pay her enough for her to come home reeking of deep fryer fat.

Setsuna began to feel desperation and despair, but then spotted an imposing building situated at the midpoint of three different diagonal streets. She walked closer to it. It was enormous, with more floors than she could count. She squinted at the logo above the doors. It was a black star with an infinity sign on it. "Mugen Academy, huh?" She shrugged and apprehensively went inside.

The lobby was enormous and opulent, with a golden fountain tinkling merrily in the centre. Setsuna spotted several teenagers walking together. They were wearing the same uniform as the couple she'd met on her first hour in the 20th Century. Then she saw more students, much younger than the teenagers, in the same uniform.

_I wonder what kind of school this is?_

She walked over to the main office and bowed to the secretary. "Good afternoon, ma'am. I'm a student from K.O. University. I'm wondering if you have any job openings."

The secretary was a young woman with bright orange hair, and, unusually, she was dressed in a lab coat. She had her nose buried in a tabloid magazine full of pictures of teen idols.

"Um...ma'am?"

The secretary's head jerked up. "Oh! Sorry, what did you say?" She had a high-pitched, almost squeaky voice.

Setsuna flushed. "I'm wondering if you have any employment opportunities."

The secretary blew a bubble from the gum she was chewing. "You'll have to talk to the Professor. He owns this building and oversees all employees." She pointed northwest. "Head in that direction and go downstairs to the basement. He's working in his lab right now, so watch your step."

Setsuna nodded and bowed again to the secretary, who didn't notice because she was reading the tabloid magazine again.

As she walked to the stairs leading to the basement, Setsuna couldn't help feeling a sense of foreboding. The echoing clack of her shoes hitting the marble floors made her feel like a target. She began her descent downstairs, but before she reached the halfway point, she spotted a woman with long red hair ascending the stairs. She was wearing a short red dress with a neckline cut so low it was scandalous. Their eyes met, and the red-haired woman scowled. Setsuna was utterly confused by the woman's reaction, but decided to continue going downstairs.

"I hope you're not here looking for work," the red-haired woman sneered.

Setsuna stopped and turned back to the woman. "Why?"

The red-haired woman's eyes flashed with malice. "Because the Professor already has the most capable people possible working for him."

Setsuna was extremely annoyed by this point. "Well, I'll let him decide that. Good day, madam." She turned with a swift swivel and began descending the stairs quickly.

The red-haired woman watched Setsuna disappear into the lab, and clenched her fists in rage.

Setsuna tentatively rapped on the lab's door. "Excuse me? I was told to speak to the Professor?"

A low chuckle emanated from the other side of the room. "You've found him. Come in."

Setsuna, who still couldn't shake her uneasy feeling, slowly entered the lab. It was dark and damp, and full of test tubes filled with some sort of dark pink goo. She looked around in confusion and horror.

_What on earth is he experimenting on in here?_

The Professor chuckled again. "Manners and protocol demand that you introduce yourself, young lady."

Setsuna startled and stood up straight. "I'm Meiou Setsuna, sir. I'm an Astrophysics student at K.O. University."

"Really now, Astrophysics? Have you heard of the Tau Star System?" He turned around to face her. The shadows of the lab left only his glasses and mouth visible.

"Um, no, sir. I haven't. But I-"

"Good, good." He smirked. "Come closer, my dear. Would you like a cup of coffee?"

Setsuna wasn't sure if it was more polite to accept or refuse. Or even if it was wise to drink something made in this lab. "J-just a small cup, thank you."

He laughed then, a deep and guttural laugh that set Setsuna's nerves on end. "I'll make you the most delicious coffee you've ever tasted. Now, tell me about yourself. You are looking for a job, correct?" He began crushing the coffee beans in a mortar and pestle.

"Yes sir." She paused, then decided to sell herself as best as she could. "I'm very skilled with the sciences, and I'm a very, very hard worker. A lot of people say I make very reasonable decisions. And, since I see this school has students from all grade levels, I should mention that I'm good with children."

"Good with children, eh?" More chuckling. She found his constant laughter unnerving. "And you said you're skilled with sciences? I'm a man of science myself. As you can see. Which sciences?"

"Oh, uh...most of them, sir. I've dabbled with chemistry, biology, botany, physics, and now astrophysics. I recently won a full scholarship for a research essay I wrote."

She watched the Professor place the crushed coffee beans on top of a large, wide beaker filled with water, and then he placed it over a bunsen burner.

The Professor stood watching the water boil. "We allow our most talented students to become teachers here. You would have been an excellent teacher. It is a shame you did not choose to study here." Setsuna wasn't sure, but she detected a hint of resentment in his words.

"However. Our nurse recently left her job. The reason why is unimportant. But I shall offer this job to you."

Temporarily forgetting her uneasiness, Setsuna was filled with gratitude and excitement. "Thank you, sir! When should I start?"

He laughed again. "Right away, of course. I'll pay you handsomely. I have more money than I know what to do with."

He pointed to a door that led to a room full of lockers. "The former nurse's locker is in there. It's the only one not locked. You'll find a padlock on the table to your right. Put on a lab coat, and then report to the medical office on the 3rd floor."

Setsuna blinked, grabbed the padlock, and went over to the locker room. It was easy to spot the open locker, as there was graffiti scrawled all over it.

_Sheesh, the kids in this school need some discipline._

But as she walked closer to the locker and was able to read the graffiti, her blood went cold. The graffiti was all death threats directed at the former nurse, and they weren't even all in the same handwriting. Setsuna suddenly wondered if she was making a grave mistake taking employment at this mysterious school. But she didn't have any other choice. She grabbed the lab coat from the locker, put it on in a rush, and then slammed the door closed and locked it securely. She smiled a bit at the tiny silver key that she would be using to access her locker.

_No matter what, I am surrounded by keys._

She exited the lab quickly, glad to be out of its sinister atmosphere. As she ascended the stairs to the medical office on the third floor, she realized with a start that she'd forgotten to get the Professor's name.

And forgot to drink his coffee.


	7. The Fading Firefly

**THE FADING FIREFLY**

Setsuna knocked on the closed door of the medical office. She waited a few moments, but no one answered. She slowly turned the doorknob and opened the door. "Excuse me? Is anyone in here?"

The medical office was, in fact, deserted. There was even a small layer of dust over the bed, the chair, and the first aid supplies.

_This won't do at all._

Setsuna grabbed the closest thing she could find to a dustcloth, which was a large strip of gauze, and began dusting the medical office. It took her over an hour to clean the office to her liking. She wondered if she was the only employee in this department.

She stood up on a chair to try to dust above the cabinets. The chair, unfortunately, had wheels, and it did not stay still. Setsuna then crashed to the floor. Her pride was more deeply wounded than her body was, but there was still a large purpling bruise on her left knee. She sighed and wished she was wearing a longer skirt. She looked up at the undusted cabinets.

_I guess I'll leave those till later._

She hoisted herself up onto the chair, cursing the pain in her knee. Then she heard a soft knock on the door.

She turned on her chair to see who the visitor was. "Come in!"

The person at the door was a tiny, pale girl with short black hair and violet eyes. Setsuna's heart had a sudden ache when she saw her, for the girl had the saddest eyes she'd ever seen.

The girl hesitated at the door, her shyness making her regret her decision to visit the school nurse.

"I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't be here. I'll leave now."

"No, wait! If there's something you need to talk about, that's what I'm here for." Setsuna put on her most encouraging smile.

The girl nodded, and walked into the office. She looked around, and then sat on the small bed in the corner of the room. "I'm glad you cleaned this place. It looked so empty with all that dust."

Setsuna laughed and sat on her rolling chair. "I hate messy places. I'm surprised that no one came to clean in here before I did."

The girl's face fell. "People were scared to come in here."

Setsuna's back stiffened. "Why was that?"

The girl shook her head and shivered. "I can't tell you. I'm sorry."

Setsuna raised an eyebrow. This girl was very peculiar, but it was clear that something was wrong in this place. "Anyway, how can I help you? What's your name?"

Still shivering, the girl answered. "Tomoe Hotaru. I'm...sick. I was thinking that maybe the new nurse could help me, but that's silly. If doctors can't help me, no one can."

_Good grief._

"Even if I can't cure whatever's wrong, sometimes it helps just to talk to someone about it. Stress can make people sicker. Go on, I'm listening." She smiled at Hotaru, her heart full of pity.

Overwhelmed by hearing the first friendly voice in years, Hotaru's worries spilled out. "Well...for the past year or so...no, longer than that. I've...been blacking out. Things will happen while I'm not aware, and they scare me. And I always feel sick, I can't run or play without feeling like I'm going to faint. I think I've been hurting people while I'm blacked out. Everyone hates me. And my father ignores me now. The only one who talks to me is Kaori, and I hate her! And...the doctors can't help me. I'm not sure what I'm afraid of more, of hurting someone I love...or that I'll die."

_So much pain for such a small girl._

Setsuna didn't even know where to begin; Hotaru's life had more problems than she'd ever heard of.

"What did you mean when you said that everybody hates you? It can't possibly be everybody."

"...yes it can. I have no friends here. Even before I started hurting people, they said I was a freak. So they all stay away from me. And they're right. I am a freak."

"Nonsense. You seem perfectly normal to me." A lie, but a necessary one.

Hotaru stood up, her eyes not meeting Setsuna's. "I am a freak. Let me show you why."

She laid her hand on the bruise on Setsuna's knee. A faint purple glow emanated from Hotaru's hands, and both the discolouration and the pain disappeared.

Setsuna gasped. "How did you do that?"

"I've always been able to do that. It was useful when I was a kid because I could always mend my cuts and bruises. But no one wants to be touched by a freak. Not even you, I bet."

"That's where you're wrong," Setsuna said, now able to kneel to meet Hotaru's eyes directly. "I think your ability to heal is wonderful. You could save lives with this."

Hotaru's eyes shone. No one had ever said this to her before. For the first time in her life, she felt useful.

"Now, regarding your father, I'm sure he doesn't mean to ignore you. He's probably very busy. You could try talking to him and asking him to spend more time with you."

"I...guess I could try that. But Kaori won't let me talk to him. She's always telling me he's too busy to see me."

Setsuna felt a rush of loathing towards this Kaori, whoever she was. "Who's Kaori?"

"My father's assistant. I hate her. She thinks she's going to be my father's next wife. She always says nasty things to me. I'd tell him to fire her, but she always gets in the way."

Setsuna sighed. She had this urge to directly intervene in whatever was going wrong in Hotaru's personal life, but she was bound by her vow to Queen Serenity that she would not intervene in situations unless she absolutely had to.

"I'm so sorry, Hotaru-chan. If it helps, you can always come talk to me whenever you like. And if you feel yourself start to faint, come here right away and you can use this bed here."

"You...don't mind?"

"Not at all. We've just met, but I like you very much."

It had been so long since anyone had shown Hotaru any affection, it was overwhelming for her. She burst into hysterical tears.

_Oh goodness!_

Hotaru tried to speak through her shuddering tears. "I'm sorry. It's just...you're so kind and I don't even know your name..."

Setsuna smiled. "Well, that we can solve right away. My name is Meiou Setsuna. You can call me Setsuna."

Hotaru stopped crying, though she still had some shuddering sniffles. "Oh no, I couldn't. I have to call you Meiou-san, or at least Setsuna-san."

Setsuna laughed. "Fair enough. Setsuna-san, then. May I call you Hotaru-chan?"

Hotaru nodded and smiled. The girl was so thin and pale, but colour and health seemed to bloom inside her when she was happy.

Hotaru then got a funny look on her face. Setsuna was trying to figure out what Hotaru was thinking.

Hotaru impulsively threw her arms around Setsuna, and began sobbing again.

Instinctively, Setsuna hugged Hotaru tightly, trying to convey all the love she already felt for the young girl.

They stayed like that for a little while, as Hotaru cried out all her sorrow, and both felt the warmth of companionship. Setsuna could not shake the sense that this child was someone important to her, and that their first meeting was significant. Two lonely souls connecting for the first time.

_Who are you, little one?_

When Hotaru had finally stopped crying, she stood up and dried off her tears. "Thank you, Setsuna-san. I feel much better. I'd better go home now. I'll come see you again soon, okay?"

Setsuna beamed. "Anytime you like."

But as Hotaru exited Setsuna's office, Setsuna's eyes suddenly clouded with the apocalyptic vision. The vision of the Messiah, both woman and child and yet neither at the same time, blended with the present-day sight of watching the girl walk away.

_Tomoe Hotaru...Who are you?_


	8. The Miko's Visions

**THE MIKO'S VISIONS**

A week or so passed, Setsuna's spirits definitely high after landing a well-paying job and being given a week's worth of food by Makoto Kino. One drawback was that now Setsuna was regularly eating food, there was one more bodily function she'd almost forgotten she needed to see to. She would eventually get used to it, but she always found the experience undignified.

Setsuna reasoned that Makoto must be another Sailor Senshi since she and Usagi were so close. She quite liked Makoto, or Mako-chan, as she insisted she be called, as she was an infinitely kind and courageous girl.

They found an unexpected common ground when Mako revealed that she lived alone and that she had been orphaned from an airplane crash. For several emotion-filled moments, the two women sat quietly drinking their tea, thinking about their respective losses. Usagi, who was lucky enough to have a two-parent home and a relatively good relationship with both (poor grades not withstanding), was unable to relate to Mako and Setsuna's loss.

But despite all her flaws, Usagi had an incredible intuition for empathy. She took the hands of both girls, and said firmly, "We'll be each other's family now. No one has to be alone."

_If only that were true._

Still, Setsuna's heart was warmed just from knowing what kind of person Neo-Queen Serenity was like as a teenager. She finally understood where her infinite healing power came from. And, although she wanted to spend more time with her two new friends, they both suddenly became busy as they had now entered the crucial 9th grade.

Having nothing else to do for the moment, Setsuna was doing more exploration of the neighbourhood. She came across a long staircase leading up to a quaint Shinto temple.

_Hikawa Shrine, huh?_

Having known and been born from literal Gods, Setsuna was not particularly religious, but seeing as Shintoism was pantheistic, she figured she had nothing to lose by visiting the shrine and offering a prayer. As she walked towards the prayer bell, she passed by a young man who was sweeping leaves. She noted with distaste that he was poorly shaven.

She rang the bells, clapped her hands, and closed her eyes.

_Please. Help me to save the world. This world that I have grown to love._

As she prayed, she couldn't help but visualize the apocalyptic vision yet again. She hated how it was becoming more vague, and yet more menacing at the same time. Setsuna turned around, and thought she heard some chatter, and some snoring, behind her. She figured it must be the temple's residents.

As she descended down the stairs again, one of the sleeping people in the temple woke up with a start.

The next day, Setsuna was wearily walking home after a long day. She'd had an extensively intense lesson at the university, and a stressful shift at Mugen Academy. She hoped she could keep up with the pace of being a student and a nurse. She was also sick of wearing the same outfit over and over. People were starting to notice. She hoped she'd get her first paycheque soon.

Suddenly she heard a commotion. Across the street, Usagi and her raven-haired friend had accidentally bumped into each other.

_What's that girl's name again? ...Rei, I think. Probably another Sailor Senshi._

They bickered back and forth for a while, each one blaming the other for the accident. Setsuna goggled at the girls arguing, not quite understanding how they could be friends if they get along so poorly.

She decided to watch over the girls from afar. She was exhausted, but it was more important to know what the Princess was doing, and to make sure she was safe.

Rei and Usagi took turns using the water fountain to cool their sore foreheads, and then the tone of their conversation changed. Rei's eyes had suddenly turned blank and cold, and stood stiffly. Setsuna's eyes narrowed. Something was wrong.

Rei's demeanour towards Usagi changed completely. Instead of continuing to be harshly critical, Rei started a conversation with Usagi about their hopes and dreams.

_Ah, she has a sweet side. This is why they're friends._

The girls soon parted, with a promise that Usagi would come to Rei's place for a study session at Hikawa Shrine.

_Hikawa Shrine?! Then those girls I heard talking yesterday were..._

Setsuna changed her mind. It would not be the Princess she would be watching over today, it would be Hino Rei.

Making sure to follow quite a distance behind, Setsuna followed Rei home to her temple. When Rei went inside, Setsuna decided to sit on a bench under a gingko tree and do some homework reading. She had a bad feeling about Rei, but didn't think there was any other way to help her other than to watch over from afar.

She heard a door slide open, and saw that Rei had changed into her Miko clothing. Setsuna knew now for sure that Rei was Sailor Mars, as she had seen her use her Miko abilities in battle countless times. Rei then slid open another door, which led to a wide room with a pedestal in the centre, meant to be used for fire divination. Setsuna knew now that Rei was about to do something significant, so she silently crept closer to the temple. Rei had conveniently forgotten to close the door completely, so Setsuna was able to peer through a crack in the door.

Rei lit the fire, and began chanting. She was perspiring with effort, and it was obvious that she was desperate for answers.

And then Setsuna and Rei's minds linked.

Setsuna saw, through Rei's eyes, a shortened and more mysterious version of the apocalyptic vision. She could sense Rei's terror, and premonitory grief Rei felt at watching her friends die and being helpless to stop it.

Setsuna forced herself to break away. Not caring to be quiet, she dashed away from the temple and hid behind a tree, panting.

_She's seen the same vision! But how? Why?_

Meanwhile, Rei found no answers.

She forlornly walked outside, and went over to the area of the temple where the fortunes were kept. She climbed over, and pulled one out. The heartbroken look on her face signalled that the fortune she received was an unlucky one. Rei walked over to the tree that was covered in the hopes, dreams, and wishes of the temple's patrons, and whispered a wish that her friends would be safe. She tied the unlucky fortune to a branch.

Suddenly, the tree started warping, and black light started emitting from the tree. Setsuna turned around in horror. The monster said, in a harsh, guttural voice, "I will have your Pure Heart that worries about your friends!"

_The enemy is here already?! And what does she mean, "Pure Heart?"_

The tree warped into a humanoid monster themed around a Shinto temple. Setsuna watched as Rei considered something for a second, and then ran away to force the monster to follow her to an open area a considerable distance away from the temple.

Setsuna ran after them, with Queen Serenity's warnings not to interfere echoing in her mind. She hid behind a tree, hoping that Rei, who was Sailor Mars, could handle the monster on her own.

It was not to be. The monster trapped Rei against a white brick wall by turning her own hands into concrete, sealing Rei's wrists to the wall, and then regenerating her hands. Rei was forced to drop her transformation wand.

_What kind of powers does this monster have?!_

Both Setsuna and Rei feared what this monster was going to do to her. A woman then appeared next to the monster, referring to her as "Daimon Mikuji." The woman said to the Daimon, "This girl may have a Talisman inside her." Setsuna was at the wrong angle to see who the woman was, and didn't dare try to move. Mikuji opened up her robe, revealing a black star above her cleavage. Setsuna couldn't help feeling distaste at the brazenness of the monster.

Then a black light emitted from the monster's star, which hit Rei right in the centre of her chest. Rei started screaming in pain and agony. Setsuna could not bear to listen to it, but felt helpless.

_Please, PLEASE let the Sailor Senshi come soon!_

Then, suddenly behind Setsuna...

"MOON CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

Setsuna turned around in astonishment as she watched Usagi transform into Sailor Moon. She felt a sigh of relief, since if Sailor Moon was there, everything would turn out all right.

Sailor Moon interrupted the Daimon's torturing, condemning her for attacking her "pure hearted" friend, and telling her that she would punish her.

_Pure Heart. There's that term again._

The Daimon then replied that Rei was targeted for her Pure Heart.

_What?! Pure Hearted individuals are targets? And that woman...she said something about Rei holding a Talisman. What does this mean?!_

Setsuna didn't have time to ponder out these questions, as she watched in horror as the Daimon thrashed Sailor Moon around. The amount of power these monsters had was unfathomable.

Three other girls ran up to the clearing from within the trees. It was the sarcastic blonde, the intelligent blue-haired girl, and Makoto. They lifted up their wands to transform, but were pinned against trees by yet another power that the Daimon possessed.

_So I was right, Mako-chan IS a Sailor Senshi. And so are Usagi's other friends. But, oh god, how are they going to defeat this monster? I can't reveal myself yet!_

Tuxedo Mask tried to distract the Daimon and gain Sailor Moon an opportunity to attack, but even Sailor Moon's "Moon Princess Halation" attack was useless.

And then, the unthinkable. Mikuji pinned Sailor Moon against a tree with her concrete limbs, and then bit off her Crystal Star brooch. Sailor Moon's transformation melted away in a stream of pink ribbons, leaving Usagi trapped and powerless. Tuxedo Mask and the Guardian Cats attacked in desperation, but were taken out by Mikuji effortlessly.

Rei was near-unconscious. Setsuna and the other Senshi had to watch helplessly as Mikuji resumed extracting Rei's Pure Heart. The black light stopped, and a glittering pink crystal floated away from Rei's comatose body.

_I have no choice!_

_I have to do something NOW!_

Setsuna gripped her transformation wand.

"Pluto Pl-"

Suddenly a yellow sphere of energy caused Mikuji to shake violently, and then an aqua sphere melted her away with the force of an ocean.

Mikuji turned back into the fortune tree, and an egg popped out of it, broke in two, and a malevolent black spirit evaporated. The restraints on the girls disappeared, and they ran over to help their unconscious friend.

_Who..?_

She looked up, and in a particularly leafy tree there were two women. They muttered something to each other. One was holding Rei's Heart Crystal in her hand and examining it closely. They were too obscured by the foliage to make out, but Setsuna wondered if they were the other Sailor Senshi Queen Serenity told her about. If they are Sailor Senshi, why were they keeping themselves secret?

The woman tossed the Heart Crystal back down, which disappeared back into Rei's body. She awoke, and Setsuna heard her tell her friends that she was okay. She breathed a sigh of relief, and decided to take her leave before any of the girls spotted her. She hated having to watch without intervening, but at least things turned out all right.

She looked up, and watched the two possible Sailor Senshi hop out of the tree and disappear. They were running much too fast for Setsuna to keep up with, especially in her ridiculous stiletto shoes. Setsuna missed her Sailor Pluto boots.

As she walked down the stairs to exit the temple grounds, she turned back to look at the temple.

_I'm so sorry I gave you those visions, Hino-san._


	9. We Meet Again and Again

**WE MEET AGAIN AND AGAIN**

After the first few awkward weeks of living in the 20th Century, Setsuna's life entered into a routine and she gradually acclimatized herself to living like a "normal" college student. She earned enough as a nurse to feed herself comfortably, but still didn't have enough to afford the fashionable clothes she desired. She ended up buying herself unremarkable blouses and jackets, which were usually obscured by her long, loose lab coat.

As Setsuna was walking to work on one sunny afternoon, she started thinking about the events of the last few weeks. It was very strange, but no matter what she was doing or where she was going, she always managed to run into, or at least observe, one of the Senshi. After multiple instances of these supposed coincidences, Setsuna briefly sat down on a bench and began to ponder things out. It was very warm out, and the humid heat of summer caused her forehead to sweat a little. She slumped over in thought, her elbows on her knees and her fists held under her chin in frustration.

_I just ran into Endymion-sama and the Princess AGAIN! Juuban isn't that small a neighbourhood, so what's going on?_

_I met him on my first day. I met her on my second. And then I met the rest of the Senshi within a week. _

_Something out there is pushing us together. The Solar System Senshi and the Guardian of Earth seem to be inextricably drawn to each other._

_We meet again and again._

She sighed, got up, and continued walking to work. Setsuna hoped she wouldn't get the tingling sensation at the back of her neck. Whenever she felt it, she knew that the Senshi were in danger. She had developed a kind of Sixth Sense as to when the Daimons were attacking, but after nearly revealing herself when Rei was attacked, she decided she would only intervene if she got the sense that the Senshi were in mortal danger. So she hid herself in shadows and in corners, and observed. Observing from afar had its advantages anyway.

She learned that the two mysterious Senshi were Sailors Uranus and Neptune, two older, wiser, and more powerful Senshi with a mission contrary to the Inner Senshi's duties. She'd watched the Inner Senshi and Uranus and Neptune form an uneasy alliance, which was quickly broken and repaired again depending on how the older Senshi reacted to a Heart Crystal. Setsuna found herself unable to choose between the Inners' idealism and Uranus and Neptune's cynicism. Having seen the end of the world with her own eyes, she wanted to stop it at all costs. But she wasn't sure she was willing to sacrifice lives to save the world. And, as much as she loved and trusted the future Neo-Queen Serenity, she was still human, and still capable of making mistakes.

_If I reached the point of no return, what would I choose?_

She hoped she'd never have to determine the answer.

The weeks went by quickly. Heart Crystal after Heart Crystal, Daimon after Daimon. Setsuna eventually realized that the woman in red who was commanding the Daimons was probably the same woman who was so rude to her back when she was applying for the nursing job. But she never saw the woman at Mugen Academy again, so she was never able to confirm for sure. Every time she tried to make her way down to the lab where the Professor worked, she felt nauseated. She told herself that maybe she was allergic to some of the chemicals he was experimenting with, but she knew that there was something very wrong with her employer. But, having no other options, she continued to work as a nurse at Mugen Academy.

Other than Hotaru's occasional visits, the only people Setsuna regularly interacted with were Haruka and Michiru. Neither one ever needed Setsuna's nursing services (Setsuna once marvelled at Haruka's athletic perfection), but Haruka had recognized her while passing the office, and, wanting to try to smooth over the bad impression she'd made when she and Setsuna first met, decided to lay on the charm.

"Hey there Ms..." Haruka glanced to the nameplate outside the nursing office. "Meiou. Do you remember me? I'm Tenou Haruka." She flashed Setsuna a cocky, handsome smile.

Setsuna was organizing her first aid equipment, but stopped immediately and couldn't help but beam at Haruka. "Yes, I remember you. You were the one eating lunch by the ocean with your girlfriend, right?" She put down the box of bandages on the table and stood up to shake Haruka's hand.

Haruka shook hands with Setsuna, smirked a little, but then turned around her to make sure no one was listening. "Yeah, that was me. Michiru was kind of annoyed with me for a few hours after that."

Setsuna felt a twinge of guilt. "Oh! I'm sorry!"

Haruka laughed, and leaned over in the doorway, her hands in her pockets. "So how long have you been working here, Ms. Meiou?"

Haruka was wearing a cologne that made her smell mysterious, and brought images of a warm summer wind to Setsuna's mind. "Call me Setsuna, please! And I've just been here for a few weeks. I must say though, you Mugen students are a handful."

Haruka laughed again, then flopped herself onto the examination bed. "I'm not feeling so well, Setsuna-san. Would you be willing to give me a physical?"

Setsuna flushed so deeply she was practically purple. "I-I've never done a physical before. I don't have the training." She was desperately trying to think of other excuses. Never mind that Haruka had a girlfriend, it would be tremendously inappropriate for a nurse to flirt with a student.

Haruka then sat up with incredible agility, the scent of her cologne wafting in the air. "I'm just kidding!" She paused. "Jeez, it's warm in here." She then took off her jacket.

Setsuna went white.

Although the Mugen Academy boys' uniform jacket concealed her gender well, once the jacket was off, there was no concealing that Haruka was a woman. The white shirt could not hide Haruka's relatively rounded breasts.

Setsuna unthinkingly stared at Haruka's chest, and stuttered, "You're...You're a woman!"

Haruka glanced down at her chest. "Yes?" Even she began to flush a little at knowing that a woman she was flirting with was staring at her chest.

Setsuna placed a hand to her forehead and flopped down onto her chair in exasperation. The chair squeaked under the sudden weight dropped onto it.

Haruka burst out laughing. "Well, you're not the only person I've fooled." She reached over to put her jacket back on.

Setsuna turned to Haruka, torn between irritation and amusement. "Pretty good disguise, MISS Tenou," she said sardonically.

Haruka was about to reply when she spotted Michiru's wavy aqua hair swing into the doorway.

"THERE you are, Haruka!"

Michiru was standing in the doorway holding a violin case and staring daggers at Haruka. Michiru was all elegance and grace, but apparently would not put up with her girlfriend's flirtatious nature.

_Uh oh._

Setsuna rolled her chair backwards as if to try to hide herself.

Haruka stood up stiffly. "Hello, Michiru! Done with concert practice, I see?"

"I was done 20 minutes ago. I've been looking all over for you." Michiru's voice was clipped, and her eyes narrowed.

"I was just introducing myself to the new nurse. Michiru, you remember Ms. Meiou Setsuna, don't you?" Haruka gestured over to Setsuna, who softly yelped in embarrassment.

Michiru turned with mild irritation to look at Setsuna, then her expression softened. "Oh, yes. The one with the stuck shoe. Welcome to Mugen Academy, Ms. Meiou."

Setsuna was relieved at Michiru's politeness, and coughed and tried to sit up straight. "Thank you, Ms...?"

"Kaiou. Michiru Kaiou. You might have heard of me, I'm a concert violinist and painter." She put her violin case down on the floor as if to emphasize it.

Setsuna had seen some of Michiru's paintings displayed in Mugen Academy. They were absolute masterpieces.

She smiled. "Yes, I have heard of you, Ms. Kaiou. My favourite painting of yours is the seascape of a coral reef. It made me feel like I was swimming in an endless, calm ocean."

Michiru's face immediately brightened.

As it was the end of the day, the three women were able to pass the hours in lively conversation, and quickly became friends. Haruka and Michiru began visiting Setsuna in her office on a daily basis. Setsuna was grateful for their friendship, as it gave her the intellectual conversation she desperately craved. She knew that if she talked to Mamoru he would be equally brilliant, but had resolved to minimize her contact with him. She was used to loving him from afar.

Upon later reflection, the aspect of her life in the 20th Century that Setsuna cherished the most was her opportunity to experience love. She knew she would never have a romantic lover, but she, Haruka, and Michiru became inseparable companions. She loved them like she would have loved her sisters.

And, as Hotaru gradually came to visit her more often, although Setsuna would not admit it to herself, she began to love the child as if she were her daughter.

***

Setsuna was in the middle of an important late-night exam when she got the tingling sensation that the Senshi were in grave danger. The Princess was in grave danger. She was dying. She glanced at the clock, but there was more than an hour left in the allotted timeslot for the exam. She had to choose - abandon the exam and fail the course, or finish the exam and hope for the best. She weighed her options.

_This program is so competitive. If I fail even one course, my GPA plummets, and there's a chance I won't be accepted into the later year courses._

_But if something should happen to the Princess, I could never forgive myself._

_But the Senshi have proven that they can handle anything._

_Can they hold out for just a little longer?_

Reluctantly, Setsuna finished the exam as quickly as she could. She knew her performance on the exam wouldn't be up to her usual high standards, but this time she chose duty over education. She wondered if Sailor Mercury ever had to make choices like this. As she burst out the exam hall doors, she rounded a corner, and transformed, knowing that the heightened physical abilities of being a Senshi would get her to the source of the problem quicker.

It was a surprisingly cold evening, as the air was stagnant. It was as if Tokyo itself knew that something significant was happening.

Sailor Pluto ran to the Tokyo Tower as fast as she could.

But she was too late.

She watched as an explosion of glass and energy destroyed several pillars on the tower, and heard a woman scream for someone named "Professor." Then a rounded block of glass plummeted off the Tower, and disappeared into the darkened night. There was silence. Oddly, she didn't hear any sort of smashing sound, though the smell of rusty metal permeated her senses.

She didn't have time to contemplate this anomaly, as she saw the movement of tiny figures exiting the Tower. It must have been the Sailor Senshi. They'd survived!

_Thank goodness!_

Pluto hid behind a corner as the Senshi went down the stairs to exit onto the street. The first two people to emerge were Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune. She couldn't see them very well, but she recognized Neptune's scent, which smelled like saltwater. Pluto rounded around the corner cautiously. Uranus had a severe cut on her shoulder, and she was obviously trying not to show how much pain she was in.

"Let's get you home," Neptune said.

"Agreed."

And the two ran off at a speed Pluto had never seen two women maintain before. She marvelled at just how talented Uranus and Neptune were. She wanted to stay to see how the other Senshi fared, but something told her that it was time to follow Uranus and Neptune.

She was glad she had transformed, since she could run faster as Pluto, and her intuition was stronger as well. Something about Uranus and Neptune made her feel more drawn to them than she ever felt for the younger Senshi. She loved them, but knew she didn't belong with them.

Pluto trusted her intuition to lead her to where they were. As she passed by the entrance to a nearby park, she heard a deep voice calling to her.

"Looking for us?" the voice said with a cocky lilt.

She looked up, and saw Uranus and Neptune were hiding in a tree again. It was softly blowing in the summer breeze that had returned to the city.

Sailor Neptune jumped down from the tree branch. Her face was partially illuminated by a nearby streetlight. "We knew that someone was following us, but we had no idea it was yet another Sailor Senshi."

Uranus jumped down as well. "Are you with them?"

Pluto hesitated, then spoke. "No. I'm on my own."

Uranus scoffed and began to turn away. "What do you want, then?"

Pluto was hurt by Uranus' demeanour. "It's not a want...it's a need. I need to know who you are. Don't you feel it too? That there's a connection between the three of us?"

Uranus grimaced and looked off into the distance. Neptune's face was carefully composed to be inscrutable, and she chose not to speak.

Uranus then looked Pluto right in her eyes. "We'll tell you who we are since we know you won't let us leave without an answer. But don't expect to work with us." She turned to look at Neptune. "She and I have a mission that we cannot divulge to anyone."

Pluto sighed. Uranus was rather bull-headed, but she supposed it was a defence mechanism. She decided not to reveal that she already knew that they were after the Talismans.

Neptune tried to smile at Pluto, but her expression was pained with guilt. "I am Sailor Neptune, the Soldier of Embrace." She gestured to the woman beside her. "This is Sailor Uranus, the Soldier of the Sky."

Uranus' face fell. "You're not even going to let me introduce myself?"

Neptune smirked. "Well, you were too busy trying to rebuff her, weren't you?"

Pluto couldn't help smiling despite her annoyance with Uranus. She cleared her throat. She held up her Time Key to emphasize her powers. "I am Sailor Pluto. The Soldier of Revolution."

Neptune's looked at the enormous silver staff, and her eyes widened in shock. "Sailor Pluto? The Goddess of Time?"

Pluto had to laugh at that. "Well, I'm not actually a Goddess. But yes. I am she."

_Better not mention that I'm literally the daughter of a God._

Neptune then clasped her hands pleadingly. "Please...tell us what is to happen. Is it true that The Silence is approaching?" She began to slowly walk over to see Pluto clearly.

Uranus glared at her. "Neptune!" She said warningly. But she, too, looked at Pluto with pleading eyes.

Pluto observed Neptune with a new light. It seemed that Sailor Mars was not the only Senshi besides herself to have visions of the apocalypse. She was impressed by Neptune's intuition. She shut her eyes suddenly as the vision of the bloodthirsty killer filled her eyes again.

She steeled herself to answer clearly. "I have seen glimpses of The Silence, yes. But... I believe it is preventable."

Neptune looked at Pluto with confusion. "But how?"

Uranus sighed. "We already know how! We have to find the Talismans!"

Neptune cocked an eyebrow at Uranus. "I thought we weren't going to tell her our mission?"

Uranus' eyes widened and she flushed with embarrassment. "Well, it doesn't matter now, does it?" She turned to Pluto. "Neptune and I are trying to prevent The Silence by gathering Talismans. The only way we can do that is to examine Heart Crystals taken from Pure-Hearted individuals."

Pluto nodded, concealing that she already knew this.

Uranus' expression softened. "So you already knew about Talismans and Heart Crystals? You're better than I expected."

But then her eyes hardened again. "Do not interfere. Our mission is essential to saving the planet. And if it means getting our hands dirty, so be it. Do not interfere."

Neptune's eyes didn't meet Pluto's. Her expression was sadly resigned.

Pluto regarded Uranus. "I understand. I am here to observe from afar anyway, so I will try not to interfere. But I cannot promise I will not act when it is necessary. I won't let innocent lives be sacrificed."

Uranus' face was pained, and she ran away.

Neptune turned to Pluto sadly. "That's just it, Sailor Pluto. The Pure-Hearted individual cannot survive without their Heart Crystal. To save the world, we must kill three innocent people. It's...a hard reality, but we have no choice." She then turned and ran away as well, following Uranus.

_You two talk tough and pretend you're okay with your mission, but you hurt inside. Deeply. And you're very bad at concealing it._

Learning the realities of Uranus and Neptune's mission left Pluto standing in shock. What a choice to have to make. Let three innocent people die...or watch the world be destroyed. The Time Key materialized in her hands and she gripped it reflexively.

_Could I make such a choice?_

_Can I stand by while they make theirs?_

The streetlight above her fizzled between illumination and darkness.


	10. The Heat of Summer

**THE HEAT OF SUMMER**

When Setsuna arrived, it was early March and the school year had not yet begun. Now it was suddenly the beginning of August. She reflected, upon checking her school agenda, that the Mistress of Time was suddenly having trouble keeping track of it. She wasn't sure if this was because she was used to a place where Time didn't march on, or if everyone felt the effects of Time passing too fast.

Everyone in all levels of education was on summer break. Setsuna was very grateful for this, since not only was she not used to Time passing, she wasn't used to extreme swings in temperature either. The cicadas droned almost constantly, and looking out her bedroom window, she could almost see the heat rising from below. She brushed the sweat off her forehead, and took off her jacket. The white blouse would suffice as a top for now. At least she wasn't wearing long, thick pants.

Setsuna didn't go out as much during this time of year, because she felt that the heat was almost unbearable. The consequence of being a shut-in, of course, was that she was lonely. The only person she communicated with was a young woman she'd met at the university's sciences department. Her friend was named Nishimura Reika, and she was both brilliant and stylish, but Reika was also tremendously ambitious, and thus tremendously busy. They were only able to chat on the phone once every two weeks.

While chopping vegetables for her dinner, which was a sensible salad, Setsuna thought to herself that she had to make a decision.

_I have to go out. I shouldn't waste my first, and probably only, summer vacation._

As she carefully ate her salad, she glanced out her bedroom window again, and saw that the sun was setting and the stars were beginning to twinkle into view. Setsuna was always somewhat disappointed that she couldn't see the galaxy in all its twinkling glory, since Tokyo generated an incredible amount of light pollution. It certainly made her astrophysics studies more difficult.

Setsuna frowned and carefully lowered her chopsticks to the table. She stood up from her table with a determined expression.

_I WILL go out. I will fight against this loneliness!_

Reasoning that the temperature would be cooler at nighttime anyway, Setsuna grabbed her satchel and keys and walked out the door before she could second-guess herself. She pressed the elevator button with almost excessive force, and walked through the lobby as quickly as she could.

And what was awaiting her outside on the main streets of Juuban was a summer festival. Setsuna's senses were almost overloaded with new experiences. The smell of the grilled food, the sound of the people talking, the beautiful yukata that the young women were wearing. Setsuna looked sadly at her own ensemble, and hesitated.

_If I go to the festival looking like this, they'll think I'm being disrespectful._

She decided that merely observing the festival would suffice. After all, observing from afar is what she usually did anyway. So she sat down on a nearby bench near an enormous taiko drum stage. And she sat and watched silently.

"Oh...Setsuna-san!"

Setsuna startled and looked up at the person addressing her. It was Reika, wearing a lab coat and looking harried.

"Reika-san! It's been a while! How are you?"

"Fine, fine! I'm just in a hurry right now. There's some sort of specimen that Professor Sato wants me to look at. I'm kind of annoyed about it, because I was ready to go to the festival with Motoki this evening."

Setsuna frowned. Prof. Sato was being unnecessarily demanding considering the university was supposed to be closed for summer break. "I'm sorry, Reika-san. If it's any consolation," she laughed bitterly, "I won't be going to the festival either."

Reika regarded Setsuna with surprise. "Why not?"

Setsuna choked on her words. How could she explain that she only had one thing to wear?

"I only recently moved here. So I don't know the customs. And I don't have a yukata to wear."

Reika brightened then. "Well, THAT I can help you with. We're about the same size, and I can't wear it anyway, so how about you borrow my yukata for the evening?"

Setsuna caught her breath. "You'd lend it to me?"

Reika laughed and tossed her head. "Of course I will! Come with me, Setsuna-san. I've got the yukata in my car." She grabbed Setsuna's arm and pulled her towards the nearby parking lot.

Reika's car was a small and sensible white sedan. She popped open the trunk and pulled out a carefully wrapped package. She gently undid the silk ribbons, and her beautiful yukata flowed down. It was primarily a dark plum purple, with dark red leaf accents. The red leaves shimmered as the fabric moved under the light.

"Oh...Reika-san. It's beautiful. I couldn't possibly -"

"Oh, no you don't. You're going to accept this yukata, put it on, look incredibly beautiful, and have a fun evening!"

Setsuna looked at her friend helplessly. "I-"

"You can pay me back by buying me a drink next time we see each other, okay?" Reika winked at Setsuna, handed her the yukata, and then locked her car. "I need to get going now. I'm going to be late, but the old man can wait a bit." She laughed, and then waved to Setsuna as she hurried off towards the university.

Setsuna stood stunned for a few moments, then collected her thoughts. She ducked under some dark trees to change into the yukata. She stuffed her clothes into her satchel (which, thank goodness, was enchanted to hold anything without generating weight) and straightened her mussed up hair. She put on her bravest smile, and walked under the gate to enter the street festival.

She decided that, for once, she was going to enjoy herself and not worry about the consequences.

_Constant worrying is bad for one's mental health anyway._

She sampled delicious, albeit unhealthy foods. She bought a souvenir fan that was decorated with sakura branches. Daintily using it to cool herself off, she continued down the street and took in the sights, smells, and sounds of every kiosk. One kiosk was particularly noisy, she noted. A young woman was banging on a fish-shaped drum and inviting people to try the goldfish catching game. The woman looked familiar, so Setsuna moved closer.

It was Usagi, and 3 of her friends were staffing the goldfish tanks.

_We meet again and again._

"Good evening, Usagi-san!"

Usagi stopped drumming.

"Setsuna-san! It's so nice to see you again!" Usagi gave Setsuna a hug, and nearly dropped her drum in her enthusiasm.

Setsuna nodded politely to Ami and Minako, and shared a smile with Makoto. She turned back to Usagi. "So how come you're doing this work instead of having fun at the festival?"

"Oh, it's cause Rei-chan was on the festival planning committee and needed volunteers for this booth. And I said I wanted to play a drum, but not THIS drum! I wish I could go to the festival! Our breaks aren't nearly long enough!" Usagi pouted.

Setsuna chuckled. "Well, at least you're doing something that helps the community!"

Usagi sighed. "I guess so. Oh! By the way, would you like to come and catch a goldfish?" She started banging on the drum again as if to emphasize it.

Setsuna was taken aback. "Oh...well, I don't think I'd be able to take care of a goldfish. I'm so busy..."

Usagi pouted some more. "But but but but but!"

_Remind me again how this girl is going to be the future Queen of the World?_

Suddenly, behind Setsuna, she felt someone softly tapping on her shoulder. She turned around, and there was Hotaru, shyly trying to get Setsuna's attention. She looked beautiful and tiny in a dark blue yukata, and it was obvious that it was made of the highest quality materials, like Setsuna's yukata was.

"Hotaru-chan! So nice to see you! Are you enjoying your break?" She kneeled down to talk to the girl.

Usagi regarded Hotaru with curiosity. "This is someone you know?"

Setsuna smiled at both girls. "Yes, this is Tomoe Hotaru. She comes to visit me in my nurse's office sometimes."

Hotaru glanced around and then said to Setsuna in a low voice, "I've been too sick to enjoy very much. But I thought I'd go out tonight since I haven't been to a summer festival in 4 years." She smiled weakly. "My father used to go with me, but he was too busy to take me tonight and said I'm too sick to go out. So I snuck out of the house on my own."

"Tsk, your father's going to worry about you, you know!" Setsuna chided.

Hotaru sighed. "Yes, I know."

Usagi kneeled down as well. "What kind of sickness do you have, Hotaru-chan?" She observed the girl with concern.

"Oh...well, the doctors don't really know. But...I faint a lot." Setsuna knew that Hotaru was deliberately concealing details. But she understood why.

Hotaru looked at the goldfish tanks. "I used to have a goldfish when I was little."

Setsuna studied Hotaru's expression carefully. "Used to?"

Hotaru's large purple eyes saddened. "It died. Somehow the bowl broke. Kaori said it was my fault. But I wasn't even in the room when it happened." Tears began rolling down her cheeks.

Setsuna wrapped her arms around Hotaru. "I'm so sorry, Hotaru-chan," she whispered.

Usagi observed them with a heartbroken expression. She glanced at the tanks, then at her friends, who all nodded with agreement.

"Hotaru-chan?" she asked tentatively.

Hotaru broke away from Setsuna. "Y...Yes?

Usagi handed her a goldfish catching paddle made of paper. "Here. It's on the house." She smiled encouragingly at Hotaru.

Hotaru brightened noticeably, and Setsuna noted with surprise that colour had returned to Hotaru's cheeks, making her look healthy for a change.

Hotaru moved quickly to grab the paddle, then stopped and remembered her manners. She bowed politely to Usagi. "Thank you, Miss...?"

"Tsukino Usagi. And these are my friends, Mizuno Ami, Aino Minako and Kino Makoto," she said, pointing out each of her friends in turn.

"Nice to meet you, Hotaru-chan!" the girls told her in unison.

Hotaru's eyes shone with excitement, as she bent down to examine the goldfish in the tanks. Setsuna stood by and watched, grateful once again for Usagi's kindness. Then she noted Hotaru's expression. The happiness had been replaced by intense concentration. Hotaru's intelligent eyes scanned the tanks, searching for the perfect fish. Then, with surprising speed, she struck with the paddle and perfectly flipped a particularly brightly coloured goldfish into the catching cup.

The happy expression returned. "I did it!" She showed the cup to Setsuna. "I did it, Setsuna-san! I caught a fish!"

The others all applauded enthusiastically. Hotaru's cheeks became rosier. "Thank you so much, everyone."

"Here, let's get that fish wrapped up," Ami said as she gently poured the fish and some water inside a plastic bag. "Carry it carefully, now!"

Hotaru nodded. "I will! Thank you again!" She proudly carried her new pet out of the kiosk and back out onto the street. Setsuna waved goodbye to the others and walked alongside Hotaru. She was staring excitedly at the fish. "I didn't think I'd be able to catch it, Setsuna-san! Especially not on the first try!"

Setsuna chuckled. "You looked so intense there, I don't think there could have been any way for you not to take one home."

Hotaru's expression then became thoughtful. "I can't keep it in this little bag forever. I wonder if my father will buy me a new bowl for it?"

"Why wouldn't he?"

Hotaru's face darkened. "Kaori might tell him that I'm too irresponsible. Or he might say he's too busy to go shopping."

_This Kaori is a ridiculous bully._

"Tell you what, Hotaru-chan. The pet store is just around the corner. Let's go and see if they're still open."

"Oh, good idea!" She paused. "But I don't have any money."

"Well then, it'll be my treat."

"You don't have to do that, Setsuna-san!"

Setsuna laughed. "Of course I do! You were so happy there, you looked healthy. It's my job to make you more healthy, isn't it?"

Hotaru flushed again, but followed Setsuna to the pet shop. As luck would have it, they were open late for the summer festivities. (It seemed they had anticipated a lot of new goldfish owners.) Hotaru picked out an elegant glass bowl, bright purple gravel, and a large jar of food. Setsuna winced a little at the total cost, as it would almost entirely wipe out the money she'd been saving for clothing, but reasoned that Hotaru's need was greater at this moment.

Hotaru smiled gratefully at Setsuna. "Thank you so much, Setsuna-san!"

Setsuna grinned back. "It's no problem at all, Hotaru-chan."

"I'd better get home now before they notice I've gone. I'm going to hide the goldfish in my bedroom so Kaori can't get to it."

"Are you okay to carry all of your things home?"

"Oh, yes! They're not very heavy. And I don't live too far away." Hotaru smiled thoughtfully. "I'll have to think of a name for the fishie!"

Setsuna laughed. "Be sure to think of a good one!"

"I will! Have a good evening!" She walked off with excitement, waving behind her.

Setsuna waved back, smiling with pride that she was able to make her little charge so happy.

She turned and walked back towards the festival.


	11. Out of the Shadows

**OUT OF THE SHADOWS**

Setsuna was walking back through a large open square surrounded by trees. It was deserted, other than one small house and a tall wooden stage with a taiko drum in the centre. She supposed that the area would fill up when the performance began.

In the house, she saw a young woman practicing her drumming technique. She was sweating with effort, her face full of concentration and determination.

_Whoever this girl is, there's something special about her._

Suddenly, a white hatchback car came tearing through the park, with an incredibly careless speed. Setsuna dove behind the house in terror to try to avoid it. She crouched down and peered suspiciously at the driver.

She was a red-haired woman wearing glasses and a lab coat, and she looked very agitated. The woman glanced in all directions trying to locate something, and then grabbed a handheld speaker and activated a megaphone connected to her car.

"Tohno Maya, please. Can Tohno Maya please come outside? There is a message for Tohno Maya."

The drummer stopped practicing and looked up with confusion. She went outside, and looked around. "I'm...Tohno Maya. Someone had a message for me?"

The woman in the car then leapt out of it, and held up a gun filled with a sickly pink fluid. She was pointing directly at Maya's heart.

_NO!_

Setsuna got up to try to intervene, but the red-haired woman was so quick to shoot Maya that Setsuna had no chance to act. The gun let out a malevolent black force similar to what the Daimons used, and Maya's Heart Crystal instantaneously popped out from her back. She collapsed lifelessly.

_Oh my god! They're so brutal!_

Setsuna crept backwards towards the darkness and retrieved her transformation wand from her satchel.

_They're not far away. Please, please let the Sailor Senshi come. Please._

She was truly beginning to hate her incognito role, because she felt like a coward.

The red-haired woman smirked and walked over Maya's lifeless body to examine the Heart Crystal!

"Hold it right there!"

The woman turned in fury. "Who's there?"

Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars were standing back to back, illuminated by the light from the house. Mars' expression had a particular rage to it. Sailor Moon was saying something angrily to the woman, but Setsuna couldn't quite hear. She then crept closer to listen.

"I'm the Pretty Sailor Suited Soldier of Love and Justice, Sailor Moon! In the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!"

"Agent of Love and Fire, the Pretty Sailor Suited Soldier, Sailor Mars! In the name of Mars, I will chastise you!"

The woman was unimpressed by the two Senshi's gestures and threats. She tore off her coat, revealing an outfit comprised of a red bra top, loose red pants, and an absurd spiky black skirt. "So you're two of the Sailor Senshi. I am the first and greatest of the Witches 5, Eudial." Her eyes then glittered. She flipped a switch on her car, and its back door swung open, revealing a metal box with a star insignia on it. "Come out, Daimon!"

The box began to expel smoke, and called out her name, "Soiya!" The Daimon was shaped like a drum, with spiky red hair and a cruel expression. She leapt out of the car and challenged the two Senshi. She threw red-hot fireworks at them, which they were only barely able to dodge.

Eudial chuckled maliciously as Soiya distracted the Senshi. She slowly walked over to Maya's body. Setsuna was torn. She wasn't sure if she wanted to help the Senshi, or to help Maya.

_Where are the others? Where are Uranus and Neptune?_

Eudial crouched down and snatched the Heart Crystal. She looked at it carefully, and her face contorted with rage. "This isn't a Talisman! Damnit!"

She turned around to Soiya. "Keep them occupied while I destroy this Crystal!"

She ran to her car and prepared to pull out another gun, this one smelling faintly of brimstone.

The Senshi were helpless, as Soiya had now trapped them within enormous duplicates of her own drums. Soiya generated two enormous spiked clubs, and taunted Moon and Mars. "Which one shall I play first?"

Soiya raised her clubs, and Eudial prepared her gun.

_I have no choice!_

"PLUTO PLANET POWER, MAKE UP!"

Swirling purple mists surrounded her, and she became Sailor Pluto once more. The Time Key materialized in her hand. She gripped it with rage.

_You will not touch this innocent girl._

She rushed up behind Eudial and hit her in the back of her head with the head of her Staff. Eudial's eyes bugged out and she fell over. She recovered quickly, and turned around to face her new adversary. "Who are you?"

Soiya and the other two Senshi were momentarily distracted by Pluto's presence. Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars' expressions dawned with recognition.

"You're..." Sailor Mars began.

"Guarded by Pluto, planet of Time! I am the Soldier of Revolution, Sailor Pluto!" Pluto held up her Time Key intimidatingly.

"Sailor Pluto! What are you doing here?" Sailor Moon asked.

Eudial, still rubbing the back of her heard, paused and considered her odds. Then, in a display of cowardice, she threw aside the Heart Crystal, leapt into her car, and tore off, yelling, "YOU TAKE CARE OF IT FROM HERE, SOIYA!"

Taking the opportunity, Pluto speedily returned Maya's Heart Crystal, watching with satisfaction as the colour returned to her cheeks.

Soiya sputtered a bit in surprise, then turned to Pluto and began to charge towards her, holding the spiked clubs.

Pluto stood up and held her Time Key horizontally, and felt the mists of Time and the spirits of the dead flow around her. In reverence, she whispered her attack, "Dead Scream." The jewels on the Key flashed, she spun around quickly, and a large purple planet of energy hurtled towards Soiya. The Daimon was unable to dodge it, and screamed in agony.

Soiya collapsed on her knees, singed and ragged from the force of Pluto's attack. Pluto looked up and saw that Mars was pulling Sailor Moon free.

"Sailor Moon! Please!" Pluto called out to her.

Sailor Moon cried out in reply, "Right!" She prepared her attack, twirling the Moon Spiral Heart Rod like a cheerleader. "MOON...SPIRAL..HEART...ATTACK!" An enormous glowing pink heart whirled out from the crystal on her weapon, smacking Soiya head-on. "Lovely!" she cried, as she faded out and became an egg and drum once more. As usual, the egg cracked and the malevolent spirit dissipated.

Mars, now freed from the taiko drum, ran up to Pluto. "Sailor Pluto...I thought you were always supposed to be guarding the Gates of Time! Why are you here?"

Sailor Pluto studied the two girls' faces steadily, and chose her words carefully. "I have observed twists and turns in the Timestream that I have never encountered before. I believe that the Earth is in danger, and I am here to try to prevent things from getting worse."

Mars flinched a little, and Pluto could swear she could almost see the echoes of the apocalyptic vision in Mars' eyes.

Sailor Moon gently held on to Pluto's arms. "Are you here to help us? Will you fight alongside us?"

Pluto smiled slightly. "I have always fought alongside you, Neo-Queen Serenity."

Sailor Moon's eyes watered slightly, but she accepted the vague answer.

Pluto then lifted up her Time Key. "If you'll excuse me, ladies, there are pressing matters I need to attend to." She then leapt up and out of sight, using the incredible physical abilities being a Senshi granted her to hide from the two Senshi.

She lifted up her transformation wand, and her transformation melted away, leaving Setsuna once again in her beautiful yukata. She secretly watched Moon and Mars become Usagi and Rei again too, and they ran over to tend to Maya.

About an hour later, Maya ascended the wooden platform and began her performance. The square was bustling with excitement, children dancing along to the rhythmic beats. The Inner Senshi, now relieved of their goldfish catching duties, watched Maya's performance with pride.

Setsuna enjoyed it too, never having experienced a taiko drum performance before. It seemed to make the blood rush inside her and give her strength.

"Oh, you're here too, Setsuna-san?"

Setsuna turned around her, and there were Haruka and Michiru, looking perfect in their blue and yellow yukata.

Setsuna nodded. "I wouldn't miss something like this for the world."

Haruka smiled. "Well then, let's watch this together." She stretched her arms so she was embracing both women, who both laughed at her outrageousness.

Setsuna's eyes shone with happiness.

_Looks like my cover's blown._

_But I have my companions._


	12. Self-Sacrifice

**SELF-SACRIFICE**

"Would you like some more tea, Hotaru?" Setsuna lifted up an elegant teapot decorated with stylized pomegranates.

"Yes, please! I really like your green tea," Hotaru answered with a grin.

It had been gradual, but the two lonely people found themselves no longer needing to use honorifics to refer to each other. Setsuna felt, and sensed Hotaru felt the same, that they were almost like a family. Setsuna carefully poured the tea into Hotaru's cup, then got up and went to the kitchen to get some more snacks. Hotaru was now coming to visit Setsuna in her apartment almost on a daily basis. Hotaru preferred the atmosphere of the apartment over the nurse's office, since although she craved companionship, she craved privacy as well.

Setsuna utterly adored the young girl, and felt somewhat guilty about all the time she was spending with her instead of watching over the Senshi. Eudial attacked target after target, and Setsuna was never able to get there in time, though sometimes she had to intervene in battles where Sailor Moon was on her own and out of her depth. Uranus and Neptune remained aloof.

Setsuna placed a tiny plate with a few almond cookies gently on the table. She paused, then looked at Hotaru critically.

"Your father doesn't know you've been coming here to visit, does he?"

Hotaru shuddered with shock, and nearly dropped the tea. "I...how did you know?"

Setsuna grimaced. "Because every time you come to meet me at the nurse's office, you keep looking around to make sure no one is there. You're rather bad at secrecy, my dear."

Hotaru flushed. "Well...you know that things...haven't been going too well at my house."

Setsuna nodded. "Yes, I know. But keeping secrets from your father isn't going to make things better. And considering he's my boss, I could get in a lot of trouble for not telling him where you've been going."

Hotaru sighed, then took a small sip of tea. "I guess it's not really him I'm keeping secrets from, even though he doesn't really care about me anymore. It's Kaori that I'm trying to avoid. Being with you is so much better than being with her. I wish you were the secretary."

Setsuna smiled wistfully. "I wish I could be there too, so I could look after you and protect you from her. But that's just not how things worked out. Regardless, tonight you are going to speak to your father. If you have to, explain that you are staying with me out of concern for your health and because it is my duty to be your nurse."

Hotaru's wide purple eyes were pained, but she nodded with reluctance. She looked down at her lap, and her fists were clenched. "I've been blacking out more often these days." She trusted Setsuna, but didn't dare mention that she'd been waking up in a room she didn't recognize, wearing a bizarre clown-like outfit, and she was surrounded by heavily damaged plush toys. She knew that even Setsuna wouldn't take that news very well.

Setsuna studied Hotaru's face, trying to find answers she knew she didn't have the expertise to give.

"When I'm with you, I don't have the blackouts. When I'm with you, it's the only time... I'm happy." Those last two words came out choked and pained. Hotaru put down her cup, leaned onto the small table and began sobbing hysterically. "I'm so scared, Setsuna! I feel like I'm going to die, and that I'm all alone! That even you can't save me!"

Setsuna leapt up from her chair and embraced the girl tightly. "Please don't cry, my little Hotaru. You are safe." She paused, sensing a sudden change in her heart. She gripped her tighter. "You are mine. No matter what happens, no matter what you do, you belong to me and I belong to you."

Hotaru continued to cry for a while, but gradually calmed down. Setsuna cleaned up the tea set and leftover cookies, then glanced at her wristwatch. "It's time to go home, Hotaru. ...Try to talk to your father this evening, won't you?"

Hotaru wiped her face with her sleeve, flushing slightly in embarrassment. "Okay. I have homework anyway. They sure work you hard at a genius school," she said with a pained laugh.

-

Eudial was furiously typing away at her computer, sweating from the pressure and effort. She knew she was running out of time, and that there was a new coldness in the Professor's voice when he would talk to her on the phone. But she was at a loss. She knew how to program her computer into finding Pure-Hearted subjects, and she'd extracted all different kinds of Pure Hearts. And yet none of them were a Talisman.

The phone next to her monitor began to ring. Eudial hesitated to pick it up, but took a deep swallow and lifted the receiver. "Hello, Eudial here."

"Good morning, Eudial-kun. How goes the hunt?" The Professor let out a deep, sinister chuckle.

Eudial hesitated. "I'm trying to determine what it is that is special about the Pure Hearts of the Talisman holders. Merely being Pure-Hearted doesn't seem to be enough." She paused and then tried to sound cheerful. "But I'm sure I'll arrive at an answer soon!" She laughed awkwardly.

The Professor chuckled again. "Fortunately, I have been getting signs from Our Lady that being Pure-Hearted is enough, at least for her."

Eudial looked confused. "Why, what has she been saying? Does she know something?"

"She doesn't know who the Talisman bearers are, no. But she believes that Heart Crystals will be the key to reviving her. We will need to sacrifice the perfect Pure Heart to her."

"So should I steal the Heart Crystals away anyway, even if they're not Talisman Crystals?"

It was now the Professor's turn to hesitate. "No, Eudial-kun. I would like you to just concentrate on finding the Talismans. I will assign the task of reviving Our Lady to one of your colleagues."

Eudial sputtered in outrage. "But I am the leader of this office! The most important tasks should be given to me!"

"And there is nothing more important than finding the Talismans. Our Lady needs the Holy Grail, and our entire operation would be destroyed should it fall into the hands of the enemy. Just concern yourself with locating the Talismans."

Eudial sighed. "Yes sir. I'll get back to work, shall I?"

"You do that, Eudial-kun."

She hung up the phone, though her real desire was to throw it against the wall.

She tapped her pen against the table. She was trying to get back to thinking about the kind of Pure Heart that would hold a Talisman, but her mind kept having flashes of rage that the Professor was already assigning essential tasks to the others. How can they possibly be skilled enough to know what kind of Pure Heart would be the perfect sacrifice for the Messiah?

_Sacrifice..._

She had a sudden stroke of inspiration. With a renewed energy, Eudial started typing furiously on her keyboard.

-

Setsuna examined the thermometer that she'd just taken out of a patient's mouth. She frowned at it. "Well, Daisuke-san, it looks like you have a fever."

Daisuke was a tiny child, one of the youngest at Mugen Academy. He was a piano prodigy who was often in Setsuna's office, as he was much too young to cope with the pressures that his parents and the school were putting on him. Usually he just needed a nap in her office, but this time he was genuinely ill. He swayed slightly as he sat on the examination table, and his forehead was covered in perspiration.

"What am I going to do, Setsuna-san?" His eyes, which were so large they reminded her of Hotaru's, looked at her with apprehension.

"Well, I'll contact your parents, and they'll take you to the doctor. In the meantime, lie down and rest for a little while, okay?" She tried to show cheerfulness, but had trouble concealing how concerned she was for him. He was so tiny.

She pulled out Daisuke's patient card containing his contact information, and then picked up the phone on her desk. She dialed his father's work number twice, his mother's work number three times, and his home phone number another two times. None of them picked up, or even connected to an answering machine. She put down the phone and looked at the child, who was curled up on the examination table and beginning to shiver.

She glanced at the clock above the door. Her shift wouldn't be done for another hour. And in the meantime, she didn't have the expertise for caring for a child clearly suffering from flu symptoms. She pulled out a woollen blanket from a low cupboard, and put it on the shivering child. What was she going to do? His parents seemed to be entirely unreachable, and there was no one else she could contact for help.

He let out a pitiful whimper of pain. That clinched her decision.

She gently picked Daisuke up, making sure to keep the blanket wrapped around him. She bent her head down and said in a low voice, "I'm going to take you to the hospital, okay Daisuke-san?" His eyes were tightly closed from the pain, but he nodded.

Not bothering to close and lock her office door, she rushed outside of Mugen Academy as quickly as she could. She was a decently athletic woman, but she found that carrying a limp 6-year-old was overwhelmingly difficult, and felt that she had to get to the hospital before her strength gave out. She stopped briefly on a nearby sidewalk to kick off her high heels, as they were slowing her down. She continued running towards the Juuban Hospital, praying that Daisuke's condition wouldn't get worse, and that she wouldn't run out of strength.

"...Setsuna-san?"

She stopped, too startled to remember her task.

She turned behind her. She'd run right past Mamoru without even noticing him, but he'd clearly recognized her.

"Oh...Mamoru-kun. Nice to see you." She glanced down at the child in her arms. "I'm sorry, but I can't stay to talk. I'm in a hurry." Her expression was strained from the effort of carrying Daisuke.

Mamoru glanced at the child, and then at the direction Setsuna was running towards, his quick mind putting two and two together. "Are you taking him to the hospital?"

"Yes. He has a fever. And I couldn't get ahold of his parents."

"Let me help you then. I can tell you're having trouble carrying him."

Setsuna's eyes widened. "Oh, no! I couldn't burden you like that! Don't worry, I can handle it."

"Nonsense," Mamoru said, as he gently cradled Daisuke. "I'm used to carrying people. It's no problem at all." Daisuke curled up to Mamoru, and he'd stopped shivering as if his temperature had dropped down to normal.

Setsuna's eyes watered, but she steeled herself to keep from crying at Mamoru's kindness. Daisuke needed her.

The two adults exchanged a glance, nodded, and then continued running towards the hospital.

-

Daisuke was out of danger. A cold towel was placed on his forehead while he slept in a hospital bed.

Setsuna was sitting in the chair next to his bed, and Mamoru was waiting outside as if standing guard. She was starting to nod off; carrying Daisuke for that brief amount of time exhausted her. It was somewhat difficult, however, as a child visiting another patient in the hospital was making an excessive amount of noise and his parents had done nothing to quiet him.

Suddenly an earsplitting crash travelled from the hospital's ground floor, and the building shook from a mysterious impact. The hospital patients began to cry and yell in fear and pain from the shockwave.

Mamoru was instantly alerted by the crash. "Setsuna-san, I'm going downstairs to investigate! Stay there, please!"

Setsuna uttered a sound of protest, but then nodded reluctantly, and Mamoru took off. It seemed that she would have to choose between her duties today.

_What is more important? Being a nurse and guardian to this helpless child, or being a Soldier? Everything is always an impossible choice._

Fortunately, Daisuke had not awoken from the crash. He still slept soundly and peacefully. A young female nurse burst into the room to check that the patients were okay. She had long dark blonde hair that ended in ringlets, irresistibly reminding Setsuna of a certain someone. Daisuke's roommate whined bitterly, and took the opportunity to complain that her pillow wasn't fluffy enough and the food was bland. Rolling her eyes, the nurse walked over to Setsuna and Daisuke.

"How's the little guy doing?"

Setsuna smiled down at him. "Sleeping like a baby. It seems he really needed to rest." Setsuna's eyes then drifted over to the window, where there was an enormous amount of chaos surrounding the site of the crash. "I wish I knew what was going on down there."

The nurse blinked in surprise. "Why?"

Setsuna shrugged. "Oh...just thinking I might be able to help..."

The nurse crossed her arms and studied Setsuna critically. "You said you work part-time at Mugen Academy as a nurse, right?"

"Yes. He came to me for help, and I couldn't reach his parents, so here I am." She then tenderly adjusted Daisuke's blanket so it covered him properly.

The nurse cocked her head. "You're the type that likes to help people, huh?"

Setsuna blinked in surprise. "I suppose so? I don't even think about it. I just try to do what I can."

The nurse smiled. "Go on then. I'll watch over him."

"Are you sure? I don't want to inconvenience you..."

"Nah, don't worry about it. I wish half of my coworkers were as proactive as you are. They're constantly trying to get around their duties. Sometimes I wonder why they even became nurses." The nurse laughed. "Oh, I should introduce myself before you run off. My name's Madoka."

Setsuna stood up and extended her hand to shake it. "Meiou Setsuna. ...No last name?"

The nurse laughed again. "I don't like my last name. Anyway, go on now. Go help people."

Setsuna nodded and exited the hospital room. She suddenly stopped and turned back. "Thank you, Madoka-san."

Madoka simply waved and gestured for Setsuna to get on her way.

Setsuna tore through the hallways as quickly as she could, which was difficult as they were filled with patients, nurses, doctors and machines, and they were all in a chaotic state because of the crash. She was glad that she was able to borrow some indoor slippers when she arrived at the hospital, as she would not have enjoyed trying to navigate the hallways barefoot.

She raced down the stairs, panting from the effort.

_I hope no one is hurt. I hope I'm not too late._

She was about to reach the exit of the hospital emergency room when there were renewed screams, followed by the feedback from an activated loudspeaker.

"Meiou Setsuna. Will Meiou Setsuna please come out to the hospital courtyard? Meiou Setsuna."

Setsuna froze, her eyes fearful. She had recognized Eudial's voice.

_Has she found out who I am?_

_What do I do?_

"Meiou Setsuna. If you do not come outside, I will cause more damage to this hospital. And I don't care who I hurt in the process."

_Oh God, no!_

Setsuna resumed running, and burst out from the sliding doors of the hospital.

Eudial's eyes narrowed in malice. "Very good, Ms. Meiou." She had a gun pointed at a group of people who were huddled together in fear.

Setsuna was panting, and her eyes searched over the surrounding area, surveying the damage. Eudial's white car had crashed directly into the wall of the hospital, which had sent bricks and dust flying everywhere. The car itself was undamaged. None of the civilians had any visible injuries. Mamoru was standing in front of them protectively, a fierce look on his face.

Eudial smiled as Setsuna took some tentative steps toward her. "Ms. Meiou, I am going to ask you to surrender quietly, or..." Her smile turned into a smirk. "I'm going to have to use my dear little Fire Buster." She patted her gun affectionately.

Setsuna swallowed. She knew it was pointless, but decided to call Eudial's buff. "...And if I don't surrender?"

Eudial laughed. "Surely you know the answer to that."


End file.
